


I belong to you

by Bill_x_Cipher



Series: I'm not your dog [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fords laboratory, Hurt/Comfort, I will finish this piece but I need longer than thought - sorry u_u, Love, M/M, Rating May Change, probably some non-consensual ... things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_x_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_x_Cipher
Summary: This is part two of my series - read part one if you want to know how the relationship developedDipper & human Bill are a couple. A secret couple.Even tough Bill finally accepted beeing trapped in a human body it hurts him that he can't show how much he loves his Pine Tree. Especially Fordsie would get really, really mad if he ever found out. So they have to pretend that there's nothing between them. But this isn't easy with Ford insisting on conducting experiments on Bills body . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas read part one before this - you'll enjoy it much more, I promise!
> 
> And the fuck is with the summary? This sounds really weird! And boy, it is - it's gonna get weird...  
> Hope you still like it ;)

Bill was at him in seconds.  
He always had wondered why kissing was so important to humans - it was just lips touching.  
He closed in, cupping Dippers face, sweet tingles in his fingers when he touched the other ones wet skin. His lips came on Dippers.  
It was mind blowing.  
Dipper grew rigid, like a frightened deer, but soon loosened up, leaning into the kiss.  
It startled Bill when he felt Dippers mouth open and a wet, hot tongue licking over his lips. He opened his mouth lightly, meeting his tongue, jerking forward at the tingling feeling shooting through his body.  
Gasping for air they broke the kiss.  
Dipper was deep red in the face. "S-Slow down, Bill. I … that's … that's actually my first time kissing for real…"  
Bill looked at him with lusty eyes. His body felt like flying, he wanted more, so much more.  
"Well so? Mine too."  
The younger boy looked stunned. "You never…?"  
Bill shrugged, his hands still caressing Dippers face. "Never had a body to feel love with… or make, for that matter." He grinned mischievous, making Dipper a little uncomfortable.  
"I- I'm not sure if we should-"  
Bill shut him up with another kiss. Dipper protested a little but soon gave in, melting into Bill, lightly putting his hands on the demons back.  
Bills body was pressed against him, emitting warmth. Thankfully Dipper leaned into him some more. He still felt dizzy and now that he was soaked, very cold. He began to shiver. Slowly Bill pulled back.  
"We should go back to the shack", he said dreamily, not wanting to let go of Dipper.  
Dipper nodded and gently pried loose Bills hands to step away, his heart thumping forcefully.  
His gaze fell on the red book on the floor. He stooped to pick it up and wavered a little because it felt exhausting. Bill watched him from afar with an unreadable expression on his face.  
The book was drowned. He opened a wet page and looked down.  
"All smeared", he declared, shutting the book. Bills eye showed a hurt emotion for a glimpse of a moment before he closed it. "Maybe it's better that way…", he mumbled.  
Dipper extended a hand. "Come."  
Bill hesitantly took it. Holding hands they went back into the warm, dry building.

Dipper left the dripping journal on the kitchen table and together they went upstairs, shedding their t-shirts and trousers. Dipper grew bright red when only his underwear was left.  
"I- I'm not taking that off before you…"  
"But it's wet - you're going to catch a cold otherwise.", Bill replied with a wolfish grin.  
"Ah - don't look! Turn around!", Dipper commanded.  
Bill did as told and held himself back when he heard the wet fabric hit the ground. Dipper shuffled into the bed and tugged the blanket even over his nose.  
"You can turn now", he said muffled.  
Bill turned, still grinning, his cheeks glowing hotly. "But you wanna watch, or what?", he asked softly. "Not that I mind, haha", he said, thumbs slipping under the edge of the wet short. It already was sticking to his skin and revealing more than it was hiding.  
Dipper shut his eyes forcefully when Bill pulled it down, laughing like a maniac.  
"I still don't know if that's a good idea!", the brunette squeaked panicking. "Maybe we should start at a slower pace!" His voice was high pitched. He didn't open his eyes when he felt Bills weight settle in besides him, sliding under the blanket.  
"Then we start slow, Pine Tree", Bill whispered, touching Dippers face.  
Only then he opened his eyes again, looking at Bills face, still reluctant to touch the demons naked skin.  
"Do you even know how it works?", Dipper asked embarrassed.  
"Well, yes kid, I think so. We make out, I stick it in, we have fun."  
"Wait what? Whoever said YOU'RE the one sticking anything in!", Dipper complained, getting even redder in the face. Even his ears glowed.  
"Me, of course!", Bill grinned, suddenly pinning him down at the shoulders. "And boy, you better go with it", he purred, leaning down to kiss Dippers lips.  
The brown haired one tensed, feeling his insides burn in desire.  
Their kiss was long and intense, leaving them gasping for air. Still, only their torsos touched as Bill sled deeper to kiss a trail on Dippers throat. Dipper tossed a little and moaned softly when Bill began sucking on his skin.  
"You like that?", the blonde breathed against his skin, making Dipper squirm some more.  
He bit down on him, sucking violently. Dipper cried out and clawed his fingernails deep in Bills shoulders. This time Bill gasped, pulling back and looking in wonder at the brunette.  
"This doesn't hurt, does it?", he asked stunned and a little insecure.  
Dipper shook his head. "F- Feels good…", he mumbled. More confident Bill came closer again, now licking Dippers collarbone. Going even deeper he flicked his tongue over Dippers nipple, leaving him to moan louder. Dipper threw his hands over his mouth and squirmed when Bill began sucking it lightly.  
"Don't", he murmured with a rough voice. "I want to hear you"  
Kissing the spot under the nipple also sent shivers down Dippers spine and Bill was still going deeper, now circling his navel with his tongue. Dipper couldn't hold back a soft scream and grabbed Bills shoulders once more.  
"I- I don't … I don't-", he stammered, looking down at the demon who was so close to his private parts, already erect and forming a passable tent under the light blanket. The blonde looked up to him, his golden eye clouded with lust.  
"Shush!", breathed Bill, vanishing under the blanket.  
Dipper bit his cheeks when he felt Bills lips on the top of his phallus. He clawed his hands into the blanket, arching his back. Bills tongue lapped over his tip, tasting the pearly precum. Bill hummed pleased.  
"Ah Bill! I- I d- don't I- can't- I- AH!", Dipper pleaded, moaning, when Bills tongue circled him, his mouth closing over Dippers member. He went right over the edge.  
Silently screaming he came right into Bills mouth, his body taunt and hot.  
Bill made a surprised but not displeased sound. Dipper went limp, breathing hard. Slowly Bills face emerged from under the blanket, he had still some white liquid on his lips, licking it savoring.  
That alone made Dipper almost become hard again.  
"I'm so sorry!", he said, covering his glowing face with his hands.  
"You shouldn't be", Bill purred, coming level to Dippers face again, gently pulling his hands away to kiss him.  
Dipper could taste Bill and something else, which made him really tingly.  
He pulled away, watching Bill who looked like dreaming a really pleasant dream.  
"I- I'll…", whatever Dipper wanted to say got stuck in his throat.  
"Only if you want to, Pine Tree", Bill replied, knowing well what Dipper had wanted to say.  
Blushing once more Dipper pushed him on his back and now was towering above the blonde. Bill crossed the arms behind his head. "Go on", he said, only his shaking voice betraying his cool behavior.  
Dipper leaned down, placing a kiss on Bills temple. He touched the demons handsome face as if it was a treasure. He kissed Bills lips, biting and sucking on them, Bill softly moaning and humming.  
He felt so much more clumsier than the demon when he got down on him.  
Carefully he pulled down the blanket and revealed Bills naked, erect phallus. It twitched under his glance and Dipper held his breath. A trail of dark blond hair started a little under his navel and made him look so mature down there. Dipper had not much body hair himself.  
He swallowed, looking up at Bill. The demon watched him, his lips parted slightly, breathing heavy.  
"Only if you really want to", Bill whispered again, nonetheless a pleading look on his face.  
Slowly Dipper came closer, smelling the musky, unfamiliar smell. He sticked out his tongue trembling and touched the tip of Bills penis. The demon moaned and jerked automatically.  
Dipper savored the taste. It didn't repel him, it was just new and not like anything he'd ever tasted before. Getting more boldly he swirled his tongue over the tip like Bill had done on him before. Bill rewarded him with moans, sending shivers down his own spine. He felt himself getting hard again.  
Slowly he now closed his lips around the tip, sucking Bill in and bobbing his head. The demon jerked uncontrolled and put a hand in Dippers hair. "More…", he groaned, pushing Dipper down deeper. Dipper tried really hard not to gag, but it was just so MUCH of Bill. The demon let go of his hair. " 'm sorry, Pine Tree", he mumbled dreamily.  
Dipper shook his head to show that nothing bad has happened. He licked down the full length of the shaft, going up again and taking him in his mouth, watching Bill through half closed eyelids.  
The demon was taunt like a bowstring, his breaths short and ragged, face flushed. His hand had found its way back into Dippers brown curls, bobbing him gently up and down.  
Suddenly Bill cried out and a hot, thick liquid spilled into his mouth. Dipper swallowed on reflex.  
He sucked on Bill some more, listening as the blonde man moaned uncontrolledly and shivered in ecstasy.  
He kissed the softening tip of Bills member shyly and then laid himself back to Bill, watching as the demon sighed happily, with closed eyes and and expression of utter satisfaction on his face.  
Dipper didn't dare to cuddle up to Bill. Lying naked next to each other was enough for the moment. Long time no one of them said anything.  
Then Bill sighed again. "For a moment there I thought I would die. There was a blinding white light and my body was like… like feeling everything at once and nothing at all. That was amazing!"  
Dipper chuckled. It somehow made sense for him. "And we didn't even have real sex."  
Bills eye cracked open a little. "Whoa, if that's even more intense I'm surely going to die!"  
He turned on his side, watching Dipper.  
"I want to kiss you…", he purred. Dipper blushed, but eventually followed his plea. The kissed slowly, exploring each other. Suddenly he felt Bills hands on his hips again and his own hands sunk into the silky soft hair of the blonde. The hardness between Dippers legs began to grow once more and Bill also responded.  
Bill pulled Dipper closer and urged him on top of him. All shame was forgotten as he straddled him, still not breaking the kiss. When he pulled back for a few gasps of air he blushed at the sight of Bills face. His eyes were clouded in fever, looking up to him like he was the stars. One cheek was still sore and red from when he had hit him but not as red as his lips, swollen from kissing. They looked even more inviting. Dipper couldn't resist to lean down again.  
Bills hands were all over him. caressing, kneading, scratching. He pinched his nipples and laughed mischievous when Dipper moaned complainingly.  
He rubbed his lower body against Bills length, both males making sounds of pleasure.  
This time Dipper knew he would last longer, still embarrassed of how fast he had come.  
Bills hand now groped his ass, which startled him a little.  
He leaned back, looking down on Bill, uncomfortable aware of his spread legs.  
Bill sensed his hesitation. "Too fast…?", he asked almost disappointed.  
Dipper hesitated. "We.. don't have any... lube…"  
The way the demon smirked made him shiver. He wan't sure of either pleasure or fear.  
His concerns came true when Bill suddenly threw him on the back, still in between his spread legs.  
"Oh, I know something else", he disclosed, still showing his teeth in an large grin.  
Dipper sucked in some air when the other one stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them generously with his saliva, letting his wet tongue glide over them in a very lewd manner.  
The younger one first stared petrified, then squirmed. "W- Wait! Stop!"  
But it was too late, Bills probing fingers had found their way to his entrance, one digit already pushing in, leaving Dipper breathless.  
Bill leaned down, one hand holding Dippers leg, the other pushing in further.  
"I can't. I won't. You don't want me to stop.", he pressed out between his teeth, his face a mask of distorted pleasure.  
"It hurts…!", Dipper gasped, his fingers clawed into Bills biceps.  
"It doesn't", Bill breathed. And he was right. His finger pushing out and sliding in again didn't hurt Dipper. But it felt uncomfortable at first until he adjusted and his breath began to grew short and heavy once more. It began to feel good.  
Bills second finger entered him, this time he didn't protest but just waited for himself to adapt. This time Bills other hand wandered down Dippers tight and grabbed his phallus hard, stroking him in the rhythm of his pushing. Dipper bit his tongue and moaned as the third finger fit into him. His eyes fluttered close and he felt his insides burn.  
"Bill…"  
The blonde stopped for a split second, he felt him suck in breath softly.  
Bills lips met his, tongue invading, stroking his member, pushing into him.  
He could move freely now inside Dipper and slowly raised, chest heaving.  
Bill spit in his free hand to lube his phallus, throwing a last glance to Dipper.  
Then he placed himself just before Dippers entrance, pulling out his fingers and pushing in. Dipper arched his back, crying out softly. Bills hands surrounded him, pulling him up in a tight embrace, fully sinking into Dipper.  
They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity.  
Bill moved first, his hands softly stroking Dippers back, gliding lower, grasping his hips and moving. Dippers hands laid once again on Bills shoulders, nails sinking in in the already sore flesh. He shoved his face into the nape of his neck, moaning without restraint. Bill fired up even more, thrusting into Dipper faster. He lowered Dipper back into the sheets, grabbing one of his legs to lay it over his shoulder. Dipper bit down on his wrist, crying out in pleasure when Bill sped up. He brought a hand down to stroke himself in the rhythm of the thrusts.  
Sweat trickled down Bills temple and he groaned, feeling himself get closer.  
Dipper bit his lips hard and couldn't hold himself back anymore. He spurted all over his stomach. Bill screamed at how tight the boy grew around him, feeling lightheaded. His body tensed all at once and sweet, oh so sweet release followed soon after.  
Breathing heavy he sunk down on Dipper, who seemed equally exhausted.  
"Tha' was the best thing ever", he announced in between gasps, slowly pulling out of the brunette and rolling to his side.  
They laid there, not saying a word, their breathes synchronizing. Bill grew very tired now, his eyes felt heavy - he hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours now.  
With his last remaining strength he pulled Dipper against his chest and nuzzled his hair. He noticed how great Pine Tree smelled and sucked in that scent greedily.  
"Boy, I could do this all day long with you, Pine Tree..:", he said sighing.  
Dipper tensed. He pushed Bill away and shot up.  
"Wha?", Bill asked confused but Dipper ignored him, snatching the alarm clock from his night stand.  
"Oh shit!", he exclaimed, coming to his feet.  
"What?", Bill asked again, more intense now.  
Dipper shot him a panicking glance and somehow it hurt Bill how much regret lay in there.  
"They could be here anytime now!", he answered, staggering to the cupboard and pulled one new dry underwear.  
"So what? You too embarrassed to be seen with me?", Bill asked annoyed.  
Dipper turned and looked at him, like he had grown a second head.  
"No?", he ventured in a sarcastic tone. Bill didn't seem to understand, so the young one sighed while dressing himself further. "I definitely don't want to be seen naked in bed with you by my Grunkles or my sister, got that?"  
Bill sat on the edge of the bed, still in a sulking mood.  
"And I guess you're not going to tell them that we…"  
"That we what?", Dipper shouted enraged.  
"We're a couple?"  
His answer sounded small and he didn't even know what he was going to say until the moment the words left his mouth. Being human. Having feelings. It really got to him.  
Dipper meanwhile flushed and calmed down a bit.  
"A… couple….", he said unbelieving. "I don't know if we're there yet…"  
Bill stood up, regardless of being still naked. He even enjoyed it when Dippers blush grew deeper.  
"But we had sex! I liked it! YOU liked it!"  
Dipper shoved a shirt over his head and looked at Bill doubting. "Okay, we did that. I- I liked it. But having sex one time doesn't count like being together. We don't even know if we fit together and you see, we're arguing again right now."  
Bill looked discouraged.  
He fidgeted with his hands.  
"I just don't want it to be secret. I want the whole world to know that you're mine…"  
Dipper snorted at that comment, rummaging through the space in the wardrobe they gave to the demon. "Yours? Wow, you're just as you always were."  
"I'm sorry!" It didn't sounded like an apology. It wasn't meant as one.  
The brunette tossed him a pair of drawers.  
"I said, 'start slow'. We just did it in the wrong order. It's 'get to know each other', 'flirting', 'making out and 'love sex and other things'."  
Bill, who had pulled on the clean underwear now stemmed his hands into his hips. "You're talking shit. We did all that in that order!"  
Dipper looked confused, opening and shutting his mouth a few times to argue back when he knew that technically the demon had spoken true. There was some of 'getting to know each other', a little bit of awkward flirting and definitely a lot of making out and having sex.  
He sighed in defeat. "Okay… but still. I don't know how this is going to be. I just don't want to let them find out just yet. Can you imagine Ford finding out about us?"  
Bill quirked his brow. "Uh… he would probably skin me alive."  
"Probably worse."  
"Worse?"  
"He's a scientist and genius inventor."  
"Worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - no time for pictures this time (I just promised to update and so I will!)  
> I'd love to draw your favorite scenes or other picture suggestions <3 (Tell me in the comments!)
> 
> I couldn't go over this part very often so... found any mistakes? I need you to tell me immediately!
> 
> Also ... first time I write sex scenes openly o__o is this already considered smut? Am I doing this right? *anxious*  
> TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!!!!
> 
> See you next (not this) sunday <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I finished this chapter today at 2 a.m. ... found any mistakes? Let me know!

Bill was just finished buttoning up his trousers when merry giggles and grumpy grunts indicated that Mabel and Grunkle Stan had come back.  
Bills eyes grew wide. "Oh shit! The gift shop, I forgot!"  
Dipper stared at him with equally wide eyes. "OH SHIT! The journal!"  
They ran downstairs, nearly knocking themselves over when entering the kitchen where Dipper had left the soaked book.  
Bill stopped right in the doorframe while Dipper went two more steps inside.  
Stanford stood before the kitchen table, the dripping book in his hands.  
"Coooeee! Dipper! Bill! We're back! We picked up Greatunkle Ford at Fiddlefords!", Mabel shouted from the direction of the gift shop. "What the… BILL you little punk!", screamed an enraged Stanford, noticing that almost nothing had been cleaned.  
Ignoring the ruckus in the background Ford looked up, his glasses reflecting the light.  
"What have you done to my journal?", he asked in an icy cold voice, looking directly at Bill.  
Without blinking or showing fear, and he definitely felt a chill run down his spine, Bill replied. "I stole it of course, Sixer. But Pine Tree there got me. He's not as weak as he looks like. We had a very long and intense talk and since the ink was washed away while we 'talked' it's of none interest to me anymore."  
Dipper blushed at how Bill pronounced their 'intense talk'.  
Ford slowly shifted his gaze to Dipper. "Is that true?"  
Dipper looked nervous, but with being him that wasn't suspicious at all.  
"Well, basically yes. I caught him in your lab, he ran, I followed him outside, it poured we… talked and now everything is fine again and he promised not to try it again…"  
Ford blinked. "What is that?", he pointed at Dipper who looked down himself sheepishly. Bill saw what the old man meant. It was the hickey he had given Dipper earlier.  
"I kinda… bit him?", he ventured, hoping that Ford was nerd enough to not have encountered love bites in his life.  
Even tough Ford hadn't, it was the wrong answer. He jumped forward, swinging the wet book and slapping it into his face. Bill crashed into the doorframe, swaying dizzily.  
Ford grabbed and shook him violently. "YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY FAMILY AGAIN!" he shouted, attracting a shocked Mabel and an alarmed Stan.  
Dipper intervened and tried to push Ford away.  
"It's nothing, Greatunkle Ford! We just fought and I won, okay? He got what he deserved and he's accepting his fate. Please don't!"  
Ford let go of Bill who could barely hold himself up but nonetheless glared daggers at the old man.  
"Bill Cipher is dangerous.", the old man said in a level voice.  
"He tries really hard, Greatunkle Ford. You have to give him a chance!"  
"I already gave him a chance."  
"Give him more time!"  
"Yes, he's not as bad as you think he is."  
Mabel suddenly stood before Bill, looking at her Grunkle with her puppy eyes.  
"Mabel, sweety… He bit your brother!", Ford tried to reason.  
"So what? I bite my brother too!" To underline her words she grabbed Dippers arm and sank her teeth in. "Ouch!", Dipper yelped, but he smiled at her for the support.  
Ford sighed. "I'm really not happy with this."  
"Pleeeeaaase!!!", the twins said in unison.  
Ford looked above there heads at Bill, leaning against the doorframe for support. The demon had never looked worse. His eyes were red rimmed and dark shadows indicated that he did not sleep well. He was pale from exhaustion except for the swollen cheek where the journal and, before that, Dippers fist had hit him. But his eye, his golden eye, it gleamed like an angry sun.  
There was no love lost between them.  
"Fine!", Ford growled, looking at the cheering twins. "Just one more chance! But if he messes up this time…-"  
"ThankyouGreatunkleFord!" The girl hugged him tightly.  
She turned and took Bill by the hand. "Come on, let's put your face under some cold water."  
She led him out of the kitchen, the half stair up to the bathroom. Dipper wanted to follow when Ford called him back.  
He opened the journal looking down on the pages.  
"You and me both know that I wouldn't use ink that dissolves so easily…"  
Dippers shoulders sank. "I know. I just told him that it was smeared so he would be discouraged and not try it again. I think if there's nothing to succumb to he could really try to live a human life, you know?"  
"I'm not so sure, I'm not so sure…", Ford said, shaking his head with closed eyes.

The wet towel felt really good on his sore skin.  
Mabel beamed at him. She seemed in great spirits. "Oh it was so beautiful! The models were so cool! And I even brought you something!"  
Bill looked at her with furrowed brows. "You brought me something?"  
"Yes", she declared cheerful. "Since Pazifica insisted on throwing away all the clothes the models wore, since no one would buy used clothes pfff- I just sneaked out with Grunkle Stan an we took what we could get! There's beautiful black trousers with yellow stripes, just your size! And a jet-black gilet - Oh you're going to look sooo good!!!"  
Bill had turned off her babbling, thinking thoughts of his own.  
"Say Shooting Star… what would you think if your brother and I were… a couple?"  
Mabel fell silent at once. Her face froze and Bill grew insecure for a moment. Then she grabbed his cheeks, regardless of his small pained protest, and shoved his face only a few inches from hers.  
"I. Ship. It.", she declared, looking him dead in the eyes.  
"W- What?", Bill asked, utterly confused.  
She broke into a huge grin, letting his face go. "I ship it! I love it! Ogod this is so wonderful-" "Shooting St-" "I always dreamed of this! Okay, not of you and him being together but I dreamed-" "Shooting Star-" "-of planning Dippers dream-marriage! This is going to be sooooo georgous!!! I know what you'll all be- "Shooting Star! I-" "-wearing, and there's going to be white roses… but oh - with you being his bridegroom they could also be blue or yellow… a nice touch actually-" "SHOOTING STAR STOP!"  
She blinked, looking at him.  
"We're not going to marry!"  
"Oh.", she said, disappointed.   
"We're, in fact, not together yet."  
"Oh" She managed to sounded even more disappointed. But since it was Mabel she lightened up a moment later. "Oh! Yet! Now I get it!"  
"Well yes, kid. I'm glad you do", Bill said in a sour tone. But he couldn't be really angry with the girl.  
She gave him thumbs up. "Whatever you need Billy-bop! Just ask and I'm your girl!"  
Bill smiled genuinely at her.  
"Thanks, Shooting Star."

When the pain had subsided a bit, Bill insisted on cleaning the gift shop as promised. He still wanted to make a good impression with the Pines family, even if his motives had changed somehow.  
With the knowledge that Dipper liked him he felt like having both feet on the ground for the first time.  
Mabel and Dipper joined him and soon the room was sparkling.  
Grunkle Stan grumbled about how he would not pay the twins for the work the demon should have done but he seemed somehow satisfied and content.  
Later that evening they watched the next episode of Star Wars in the absence of Ford.  
Somehow Bill felt really comfortable, sitting next to Dipper. Still, he was reluctant to touch him openly and they avoided each other so awkwardly, none of them was sure if what happened just a few hours ago was even real.  
When it was time to turn in, Mabel wished them a good night and was soon snoring away while Bill still stared into the darkness, not knowing wether he should snuggle up to Dipper or not.  
He had thought the boy was also asleep when he turned his face to him. "You're going to stay awake again?", he whispered. Bill flinched. "You awake, Pine Tree!"  
"Pssst!", hissed Dipper.  
Bill felt his heart thump faster. "I… I don't know."  
"Want to hold hands?", Dipper asked softly.  
Bill looked him in the eyes, barely visible in the darkness. "I want to kiss you", he breathed.  
Dipper sucked in a breath. He stayed silent for a few more heartbeats.  
"W- What are you waiting for?", he then asked in a low voice, slightly trembling.  
Bill closed in, his hands sinking into the brown locks, his lips devouring Dippers mouth. It was like the first kiss all over again. And the second. And every kiss they had shared since.  
Dipper stifled his moans as Bill sucked on his earlobe, his hands sliding under Dippers shirt.  
"Ah- stop that! Mabel's in here with us!", Dipper pleaded under his breath.  
"She sleeps like a baby, nothing's gonna wake her now. Just don't cry out loud!"  
Dipper could have sworn that Bill grinned mischievously against the sensitive skin of his neck.  
A hand slid into his shorts, grabbing his half hard member. He really had to hold back a cry now.  
Fired up by anger he did the same, hearing Bill gasp and shut his mouth forcefully when he grabbed his dick hard.  
They started to tease each other, getting bolder, trying to coax a loud noise from one another. Bill bit down on Dippers neck, Dipper raked his nails into Bills back. It didn't take long for them to climax, first Dipper and shortly after he felt the hot, sticky liquid seep on his fingers, Bill himself.  
Panting, limbs tangled, they fell asleep of exhaustion. Dipper was almost gone into sweet dreams when he heard Bill mumble "I'm really in love with you, Dipper..."  
The next morning he wasn't sure if he just had dreamed that up.

After breakfast, where Ford and Bill adamantly ignored each other, Dipper suggested to play a round of D,D&D in the attic while Mabel was engrossed in resewing some of the fashion pieces she rescued from the dump so they would fit Dipper, Grunkle Stan and Waddles.  
Of course they didn't even finish the starting phase and soon fell over one another.  
But they were on edge - there was always the possibility of someone barging in on them, so they stayed in their clothes until both were nearly crazy with desire.  
Dipper leaned back, ringing for air. "I can't anymore. We have to get Mabel out of the bedroom… maybe we can make this attic chamber a bedroom? It's smaller but it would be hers alone… But how do I tell her…", he grumbled.  
"Simple. We just tell her about us."  
Dipper stared at him in disbelief. "What no! Are you insane?"  
"Sure I am", Bill chuckled. "But she already suspects."  
"WHAT?!"  
Dipper clenched his hands before his mouth, looking at the door but no one seemed to have heard.  
"What?", he whispered again.  
Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I may or not may have slipped that we would be a great couple. She told me she loves our boat or something, I really don't know where a vessel swimming in water comes in here but anyway, and that it is totally okay for me to fuck you."  
"She didn't…", Dipper looked horrified.  
Bill burst out in laughter. "Well, not in these exact words, Pine Tree! But I'm pretty sure that's what she wanted to tell me."  
"Oh gods…"

After cooling down a bit they called Mabel and let her in on their secret.  
Before doing so Dipper had picked uo a pillow, which was good, since he could stifle her happy outburst the instant it started.  
"… so, kid, since you obviously seem to be okay with me, a mighty all knowing handsome entity, fu-" "Bill!" "-falling in love with your stupid, sweaty and somehow dense brother, it might also be okay for you if we got separated rooms. Dipper suggested that we rebuild this small attic chamber to a vast and glorious Mabel-space. Uh… Pine Tree, I think she really needs some air now."  
Dipper reluctantly lifted the pillow from Mabels face, who was already a little blue.  
Still her high spirits weren't diminished.  
"Yes! Oh god yes! Everything you need to make the two of you two happy! I'm happy!"  
She started bouncing up and down again, grabbing Dippers upper arms. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!"  
"Mabel quiet!", Dipper pleaded, but it was too late.  
Grunkle Stan burst open the door. "Did someone scream in here? What did you do?" He pointed his cane with the 8-ball end at Bill, who just stood there, a few paces away from the twins, seeming very peaceful and not a threat at all. Stan knitted his brows.  
Mabel turned, a big, radiant smile on her face.  
"Oh Grunkle Stan! These two dorks just told me they wanted to rebuild this dusty chamber to make me my own bedroom!"  
"Your what?"  
"Oooown bedroooooom!!!", she sang, gesturing wildly with her hands.  
"This again?", Grunkle Stan asked, turning into Dippers direction.  
The boy shrugged. "You see, Grunkle Stan, we're at an age where it's a little weird for a girl to sleep in the same room as her brother, and, above all, a murderous, inconsistent demon with anger issues." - "Ey!", came from Bills direction, but it wasn't a valid objection.  
Grunkle Stan put a hand to his massive chin. "You have a point… Okay, kids, then go on and make this mess a bedroom, you have green lights."  
Mabel burst into mad giggling again and hugged her great-uncle. "Thank you Grunkle Stan you're the best!"  
He affectionately ruffled her hair. "Yes, sweety, I know I am."  
When he left them, not forgetting to remark that he would not lift a finger to help them, they were already planning what they needed to do.

It took them three days, with Soos help, to fix the attic room. First they had to move out all the junk that had accumulated in the years, almost choking on layers of dust (and they even found some new exhibits to surprise their Grunkle with). After cleaning thoroughly Soos helped to build a wooden wall so there was a small staircase in between their bedrooms.  
Feeling generous, Grunkle Stan bought a bucket of glittery pink color for the bedroom walls and soon glitter was everywhere (especially after Mabel knocked off the bucket from a ladder onto Bills head and he had to wash his hair three times to at least get out the pink color. His hair still showered glitter everywhere when he moved his head days after).  
All the time they had to deal with Mabel looking at them, giggling and winking and seeming overall pleased which really unnerved Dipper. Luckily no one else thought this was strange since Mabel always behaved weirdly in some way.  
On the third day they moved in a new four-poster bed, all in purple with velvet curtains (which was Fords idea so Dipper would't have to sleep in Dippers bed anymore since he could have Mabels - they really had to avoid each others eyes on this notion) and declared Mabels bedroom as finished.  
High on the still emitting paint fumes she hugged the two boys in glee. Even Ford came up to nod approvingly at the new living situation. He had withdrawn for the last days, probably working on something secret, hopefully not concerning Bill.  
The demon looked at him out of the corners of his eyes, always careful what he said and did in the scientists presence for the past days. In fact, Dipper was so cautious, it almost felt real when the boy showed him the cold shoulder. That where the times when his heart stung once again and he wanted nothing more than to pull Pine Tree in his arms and kiss him and make him his own. Acting this way wound him up so much, that in the evenings he waited patiently for Mabel to fall asleep before attacking Dipper so hungrily and viciously, they both sometimes didn't know if it this was just a game too. Bill had to hold himself back so much - he sometimes felt like devouring the young man, but he always respected Dippers boundaries and it just ended in a fast and messy hand job which made him yearn for more. He really wished for some time alone again so he could hear Pine Trees screams of pleasure once again.  
Bill threw himself on the bouncy mattress of the new bed and stretched himself.  
"Sooo, you're moving in tonight, Shooting Star?", he asked in a velvety voice.  
Mabel giggled. "Yes duh- of course. Can't wait to fall over each other, can you?"  
Bill rolled on his stomach and propped his head ob his hands. "You can say that, thanks for being our partner in crime." He held up a hand for her to high five.  
"I'll just get my stuff and you can do whatever you want! You must be starved for each other!", she cooed happily. Her smile faded slowly. "Wait… you haven't done anything while I was in the same room… have you?" She narrowed her eyes, looking at Dipper, who turned around so she couldn't see his rising blush.  
"Aw, Shooting Star, of course not. Why would we, hoho!", Bill said with an consistent grin on his face.  
"Gross!", she commented dryly. "I'm getting my stuff. Don't you dare do anything lewd in my new room!"  
After she closed the door Bills gaze shifted to the still turned away Dipper.  
"That sounded like an invitation, don't ya think?"  
Dipper looked at him over the shoulder with a disgusted expression. "Can it, Cipher."  
Bill burst into laughter, climbing down the bed.  
"Let's help Shooting Star moving and after that…" He brushed Dippers neck lightly with the tips of his fingers, sending a shudder down the boys spine.  
"Come!", he said, opening the door for Dipper.

After Mabel told them an awkward good night ("Wreck it!!!") and they closed the door, Bill threw Dipper on the floor, already pulling off the boys T-shirt, wildly kissing him.  
Dipper grabbed his arms. "Stop! What are you doing! We're not going to do it on the floor!"  
"Bed's too far", Bill groaned, shaking off Dippers hands to unbutton his trousers.  
"What's wrong with you?!", Dipper hissed, bright red in the face.  
"I need you!", Bill almost moaned, ripping off his own shirt. Dipper gasped. "W- wait! we still don't have lube."  
The diabolic grin on Bills face made his skin crawl. "Oh yes we do, we do." He pulled a tube of lube out of his trouser pockets. "Where-" - "I sent Shooting Star on a trip while we were buying material for the new room." - "Oh gods!", Dipper groaned. "I can't believe you did that!"  
"I had no other choice since you wouldn't talk to me!", Bill hissed, grabbing Dippers pants and yanking them down. Dipper struggled, enraged. "That's part of our disguise, stupid brick wall!"  
"I'm sick of acting! I want to feel you. Now!"  
He gripped Dipper thighs and threw him on his stomach without listening to his protests.  
"I'm gonna fuck you till the only thing you know it how to scream my name!"  
"Bill! We can't do that! There's still people in this house and we really don't want to get caught so get a grip and ahhHH!" He bit his lips as a lubed up finger slid into his rear.  
He grew all stiff, nails scraping over the raw floor boards. "You're hurting me!", he finally got out.  
Bill breathed heavily. He was grinding his teeth, holding himself back. Trembling he leaned forward, biting softly into Dippers neck, whispering into his ear, stroking the humans sides until he finally relaxed again.  
"Can we take this to bed, please? The floor is very hard…"  
Bill kissed the soft brown hair on the back of his head. "Of course, my love, I'm sorry."  
But he couldn't let off him until he at least teased him a little more, sliding the finger in and out, listening to Dippers breathing getting more hitched.  
Finally he pulled out and helped Dipper on his feet. His own trousers were still on and slowly his erect phallus began to hurt from the strain. He opened them and pulled them down together with his underwear.  
He pulled Dipper close to kiss him - it was a wonder they really managed it onto the bed.  
Dipper straddled Bill and rubbed his lower parts agains the demons while he got fingerfucked.  
"Ahhh!", Bill moaned. "I want you so bad!"  
Dipper grew red in the face. "You're more aggressive than usual!", he commented, getting hotter by the second. His bottom throbbed, he wanted Bill inside of him. He needed this.  
"I want you!", grunted Bill, looking so desperate, Dippers heart leaped.  
He lifted himself up a little more and placed himself carefully over Bills dick. "Come get me…", he teased, sticking out his tongue.  
Bill clenched his teeth. "Oh boy, I will!" His hands slapped into Dippers buttocks, pulling him down no matter what. Dipper realized his mistake, squirming. He grabbed Bills arms to slow him down but the blonde was unstoppable.  
"B- Bill! Ouch! Th- That's too- ahhh- please- Bill- Bill-"  
Bill looked at him through a half lidded golden eye. "Say my name…", he breathed, ignoring Dippers pain contorted face.  
"Bill stop! I- ouch-Ahhn- Bill!"  
It was like he couldn't decide between pain and lust - every time he adapted to Bills length it began to feel better until the demon pushed him just a little deeper dow.  
"Say it. Say my name!", Bill now commanded in a sharper voice. He stopped pulling Dipper down on him halfway. It felt uncomfortable and unsatisfying for the brunette.  
"Bill! So what! I said it!", Dipper retorted red in the face and getting a little angry.  
"All the way-", Bill almost sang, his eye still half closed, the jet-black slit-pupil fixed o Dipper.  
"Why now? Why play games now?", Dipper hissed disgruntled.  
"Just say it, will you Pine Tree?" Bills hand kneaded his buttocks, making Dipper shiver. It was quite uncomfortable and he felt himself twitch around Bills cock.  
"Bill Cipher", he finally breathed.  
Dipper actually screamed out loud when Bill slammed him all the way down. Dipper bit his lips and felt tears trickle out of the corner of his eyes. He fell forward on his arms, not able to hold himself up when Bills hips came upwards to sink his dick even deeper into him. He couldn't even articulate the pain, just moan and sob simultaneously.  
"Aw come on, Pine Tree. I know for a fact that you feel pleasure in a little pain and it doesn't hurt that much", Bill purred in his ear.  
Dipper shot his eyes open and looked at him furiously. "Bill you fucking twerp. That really hurts! Stop grinding aHh- against me!" He sucked in his breath, trembling.  
Bills fingers were clawed into Dippers hips now, not allowing him to move away. "You're adorable when you're denying you don't feel good."  
This time Dipper just shut his eyes and his mouth to stifle a moan. Bill grinned like a maniac. He forced Dipper up and down, enjoying how the boy cringed and tried to hold back his pleasure.  
He was flushed down to his collarbones and his breath was irregular and hot, he couldn't deny it any more.  
"Wanna get fucked by me?", Bill whispered in Dippers ear. The boy grew stiff, still trying to refuse Bill, but it was clear that he'd loose that battle. Or give in, for a matter of fact.  
A very quiet "Yes", left his lips. He didn't wanted to look Bill in the eyes, he just wanted to feel his dick slamming in and out, preferably soon.  
Bill showed his white teeth grinning. "What? Didn't catch you there. Whatcha say?"  
Bills teasing sometimes made Dipper really angry.  
He leaned down, clawed his hands into Bills biceps so his nails would leave definite marks and moaned directly into Bills ear. "Fuck me until I cry for mercy, that's what you want to hear you narcissistic little fuck? Well - good, you win. I want you to fuck me senseless - I want you to bury yourself into me until nothing can separate us any more. I want to feel your hot load shoot into me, I want you, Bill Cipher!"  
Bill jerked. He grabbed Dippers hips tight and threw him onto his back without slipping out of him. "You can bet on that!", he promised.

The sheets were damp from sweat and other bodily fluids when they laid in each others arms, finally relaxed.  
"I needed that, badly…" Bill mused, already sleepy.  
"I hope I can walk tomorrow…", Dipper grumbled.  
"Oh come on. It was great, wasn't it?"  
"Great for you…" he muttered.  
Bills face clouded. He turned to look directly at Dipper. "What not happy now? I thought we had a good time!"  
Dipper stared him accusingly in the eye. "You really did hurt me, you know? I told you to stop and slow down but you just went on."  
Now Bill looked furious. "Well if we could show our true emotions openly I wouldn't be so bottled up!"  
"Oh now that again! Seriously! We talked about this a a hundredth times now!"  
"Oh yeah? It doesn't change the fact that I hate it! Mabel's on our side now..."  
"Bill for real! We're doing this for like five days now - that's too fast for anything to develop or even think about telling my Grunkles that I'm in a gay relationship with a demon. I mean I don't even know if we're having a real relationship or if it's still just bodily attraction. The only thing we seem to be doing is, well, sex and quarreling!"  
Bill puffed his cheeks. "Now you're accusing me? You're the one preventing us from doing the couple-things I saw on TV, like going out on a date, cooking together and whatnot. Okay, I can see that it's not wise to let in your family, but we could go outside! Even when we were out shopping for supplies you were distanced although it was just us and your sister…"  
They were now sitting propped against the pillows, untangling their limbs.  
Dippers brow furrowed. "I- I just don't know how to… I don't know what this is and where this is going…"  
Bill laughed bitter. "Then you're not the only one, Pine Tree."  
Dipper looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry… I just… I still can't trust you fully… and before I give away my heart I need to be absolutely sure, do you understand?"  
Bill looked genuinely hurt. "I don't really. I just know what I feel."  
An uncomfortable silence stretched.  
Bill shifted. "Do you want me to sleep in Mabels bed since you don't trust me?", he asked testily.  
Dipper sighed. "Come on. I didn't mean it that way… Anyway, like you could sleep on your own."  
Bill pouted his lips. "I don't need your pity, Pine Tree."  
Dippers face lightened up. He leaned towards Bill and gently took his face into his hands.   
"I'm sorry. You're right - I too should listen to what I feel and I do like you in some twisted way… I don't know why or where this is going to end but I fell in love with you…"  
Bill let out the air he had held in his lungs.  
Again he was confused about his feelings. They just seemed to get more and more control over him. The priority of getting his magic back had stepped back in the same instant when Dipper had confessed mutual feelings. It was insane, feeling so much happiness and pain at once.   
He had always thought that there was nothing more important in his life than himself but right now all he wanted and yearned for was to be close to a sixteen year old teenage boy who had turned his world upside down.  
Dipper just saw the desperate look in the demons eyes. He smiled lightly and shifted next to him, placing his head on Bills shoulder. Bill put his arms around him, squeezing.  
"I love you so much…", he whispered into the soft brown locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for no great story development oTL  
> This was just fluff-trash :'D 
> 
> It's starting slow - all my stories are kind of slow developing, have you noticed? I just really want to give depth to it and make everything right (even though I know that there are small mistakes and uncertainties in it, for the mystery shack's room layout is a mystery itself and I just go with a layout I thought up myself somehow o__o)
> 
> So the real party's starting next chapter - I hope you don't find this too boring >__


	3. Good dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrriii!  
> I'm late because I had a convention booth at saturday and couldn't finish this chapter in time (and I think this one is not as refined as I wanted it to be but I didn't want to make you wait any longer ;__; )  
> And next week I'm in Vienna and its likely that I'll skip that update (but I'll never stop writing!!!)

Bill slept very well this night, like all the nights he had spent with Dippers body wrapped around his. Sunlight filtered through the window and he could hear the song of birds.  
Never ever had he appreciated a moment this much.  
It was just perfect, for a short time everything seemed alright.  
He shifted carefully not to disturb his precious human. Dipper was still sleeping, deep and tranquil - Bill watched him for a long while.  
When did his world start to orbit around the boy instead of his huge ego? He had felt strongly attracted to him before but it all got out of hand when Pine Tree confessed his mutual feelings and all the things following after. It was strange how the urge to get back his old life slowly subdued and vanished. He didn't even struggle against it anymore.  
Sure, he missed his magic, and his power, but they grew faint in his memory. He was becoming a full human now.  
Something inside him rebelled but looking at the sleeping boys face hushed his inner voices. Being with someone made a difference. He was no longer confused and frightened, alone and desperate. There was someone he could hold on to.   
Bill smiled softly.  
Now he could hear Stan work in the kitchen, faint clattering and obscured muttering came from downstairs.  
He kissed Pine Tree on the lips, but the boy didn't wake. He tried again and softly shook him by the shoulders. Nothing.  
Tilting his head a little he thought of ways to wake him up. Absentmindedly he brushed his fingers over Dippers bare chest, drawing chaotic patterns. The boy squirmed in his sleep when he neared his arm pit.   
He remembered the time when he had possessed the boys body. It was absolutely different from having a own body but he nonetheless felt what his host body felt. Like getting tickled.  
He tickled his sides and Dipper awoke with a jolt.  
"WHAhhaa haha Stop AHHH ahahaH HAHAHA!!!"  
Bill grinned - it was really funny. Dipper swatted his hands away.  
"Stupid jerk!", he grumbled but didn't really mean it.  
Bill jumped a little when Dipper jabbed him into his sides. "Aha!" A devilish expression on his face he began tickling Bill.  
"Ahhh! Whoooa! Not- Whahahaa this body- AHahahaAHAHAAA too!!! Ahahaha!!!"  
They rolled around in bed, tickling each other, laughing and screaming.  
Bill managed to pin both Dippers hands into the pillow, but he was so sensitive now, red in the face from laughing, that Dipper just had to nudge his head into his bare neck an nibble a little to send him burst laughing again.  
Bill noticed wet streaks on his cheeks and panicked. "Why am I crying! I don't even feel sad!"  
"That's from laughing you stupid Dorito!", Dipper explained out of breath. He couldn't hold back but laugh at how disgusted Bill looked with himself.  
"What? This damn meat sack cries even when tickled? That absolutely makes no sense!"  
A pillow hit his face. "Oh yes? I thought nothing we humans do makes any sense to you."  
Bill grabbed a pillow himself. "Good point!"  
  
Mabel knocked carefully on the door, waited a few seconds and opened it slowly.  
"You… decent?", she asked, not daring to peer around the corner. A fluffy white down floated by. Mabel opened the door wider.  
"As decent as I can get, Shooting Star", Bill answered grinning. Feathers sticked to his body and hair but he already wore pants. The room looked like heavy snowfall.  
Dipper stood before the mirror, fully clothed, plucking white feathers out of his curls.  
"Good morning Mabel! How did you sleep in your new room?"  
Mabel snatched a down out of the air. "Oh fine! Great! You did have a good night too…?"  
Bill nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, satisfying! Very satisfying. Absolutely great, as a matter of fact."  
"Uhhh… no more details please. Anyway. Grunkle Stan made breakfast - and he was a little confused by the noises coming from your bedroom just now, you better have a good explanation."  
"Just a good ol' pillow fight", Dipper commented, fighting the blush.  
"It looks like you killed an angel", Mabel threw in, giggling.  
Bill looked around. "Nope. I have to disagree. Killing an angel is definitely more messy than this. For once, there's the lack o' blood and entrails." He ignored Mabels shocked expression and pulled on a T-Shirt.  
  
"So… school starts on monday, right?", Stan asked.  
The twins looked up from their plates. "Yes, whats up Grunkle Stan?", Dipper answered.  
"Have you thought about how to handle Bill? I mean, he can't go to school with you and I don't have the time to watch this stupidiot."  
"Stupidiot? Getting creative now, are we?", Bill said levelly. "I don't want to go to any school anyway. I'll just stay here, nice and good, watch TV all day and won't do anything suspicious at all."  
He stuffed a spoonful into his mouth like the conversation was over now. Grunkle Stan looked outright worried.  
"Yeeeah - No! I'll have to talk to Ford about this. Maybe he has something down there to lock you into."  
"Oh you don't need to come talk to me." Suddenly Ford entered the kitchen. Bill swallowed. Ford looked smug. "I worked on the solution for days now!"  
He stepped forward, aiming at Bill, who leaned back as far as the back of the chair allowed. He even flinched a bit when Ford grabbed at him. Something went metallic 'banggg' and the old man stepped back.  
Dipper was as surprised as the others when he saw what Ford had placed on the collar. It was a small button like device, held by some magnetic force, emitting a faint red light in its centre. Bill touched it with a worried expression.  
"We're now linked too, I constructed a second transmitter. Let's see if it works!"  
And without further ado he pressed his thumb into a wristband identical to Dippers.  
Bill yelped and jumped up. The wooden stool clattered to the floor.  
"Fantastic!"  
Bill had an acid comment on the tip of his tongue when he felt Pine Tree touching his trembling hand under the table. The young man looked at him pleading.  
Bill knew that he just wanted to protect him, so he swallowed whatever he wanted to retort to Ford, who seemed to be waiting for it.  
"You've learned", Ford commented, almost disappointed, as nothing more happened. Bill continued to give him his most hateful stare but didn't say anything.  
"Good, then it's settled. I'm watching over you when the kids are at school. I even need to run some testes with the demon, figuring out how his human form works…", the last part he almost muttered to himself when he left.  
"Tests?", Bill whispered alarmed. He looked at Dipper. "Is school still an option?!"  
  
Bill was really worried and grumpy for the rest of the day.  
The twins took him with them when they went outside, exploring the early autumn woods and looking for mushrooms. The few trees carrying leaves already colored up into bright red and yellow tones. It was a beautify afternoon.  
"Bill, what did I tell you about them?", Dipper patiently chided.  
The demon looked down on the bright red mushroom with it's pure white spots. "But it looks so beautiful…", he mumbled.  
Dipper smiled at his pouting face. "We're looking for edible mushrooms, not beautiful ones…"  
Reluctantly Bill placed the mushroom on the forest floor.  
"Are you not worried the least?", Bill asked him finally, locking his golden eye onto his brown ones.  
"About what?"  
"That Sixer will kill me?"  
Dipper knitted his eyebrow, looking skeptical and worried at once. "Kill you? I mean, I know you two don't get along, I get that, but great-uncle Ford wouldn't kill you!"  
"How can you be so sure, Pine Tree?", the demon asked, still not the least bit reassured.  
"Stop that, Bill! He's not gonna kill or hurt you, I know him better than that." Dipper made a swooping gesture to cut the conversation.  
"But he really resents me …"  
But Dipper wasn't listening any more. He ran over to Mabel who jumped up and down in one place, waving a huge king bolete. Sighing Bill followed.  
He truly worried about Sixer. He had to admit, that he played him good back then and it didn't make it better when he turned the man into a gold statue and tortured him. Now that he couldn't do a damn thing, Ford would do everything to get revenge, he was sure on that. At least that was something he would do.  
Catching up to Dipper who was storing the mushroom into his basket he tried talking to him again. Mabel was already searching again, she really loved finding the biggest mushrooms.  
"Hey Pine Tree. Can't we just ask him to get rid of the collar? I would feel a lot safer, did I know that Fordsie didn't have a hundred percent control over me…"  
Dipper stopped in his tracks. He kept a blank face. "So you really did all that just to woo me and help you escape?!"  
Bill looked hurt. "What no! You're getting that all wrong, kid! I don't want to run away, I.. I just don't want him to control me!"  
"I don't believe you…"  
"Fine!", Bill screamed in frustration. He grabbed Dippers shoulders and turned him to face him. "Okay! Then it stays! I'll readily be your dog, good? I'll do whatever you say! I'd love to do whatever you say. I'll bear with it, for your sake, as long as you like!"  
He let go of Dipper and stomped off after Mabel.  
"Wait, Bill!" Dipper caught up to him.  
"I'm sorry… but I just can't do that yet…"  
Bill nodded, a stern expression on his face.  
"But if there's anything… anything odd happening with my great-uncle, I'll be there for you."  
The demons expression softened. "Thank you", he whispered.  
Dipper then did more than comforting him with words, he leaned in and kissed his lips.  
Bills eye grew wide, then he closed it and cupped Dippers face, kissing back fiercely.  
A gasp let them jump apart from each other. It was shortly after followed by giggling. "Oh you two are sooo cute!", Mabel said, smiling brightly. Dipper blushed. "Stop watching us!", he hissed.  
"Oh, but Pine Tree, she's right. You're absolutely cute!", Bill teased.  
Dipper let out an irritated sigh. "And you two are absolutely stupid!"  
He stomped off, followed by the grinning duo deeper into the woods.  
  
Later that night, after eating a delicious dish Mabel made from the mushrooms, they lay in bed cuddling.  
Dipper noticed, that Bill still was lost in worries about Ford and the 'tests'.  
He touched Bills face. "Look, you frightened geometrical figure. I'll ask him tomorrow what exactly he wants to do to you. Probably just some measurements and blood and whatnot, he's interested in you because you're an abnormality too. He, and I too by the way, wonders of what your body is made of - you just popped into existence, you know?"  
Bill sighed. "Yeah. you're probably right, Pine Tree…"  
Dipper slapped him playfully.  
"Why making that face then? We've still two more days to go and I plan to use them to their fullest, but with you sulking like that it's not gonna be a good time. Don't you want to enjoy these days too?"  
Something in Bills eye lit up. "Only the days, ha?"  
"The nights too, if you're up to it.", Dipper chuckled.  
"Heck, you know I am!"  
  
Those two days and nights were over in a blink. There was a lot more of cuddling, going out, playing games, helping in the shack and last but not least, nighttime. But suddenly he found himself standing in the kitchen at seven o' clock, not being able to gulp down a bite, watching the twins getting their backpacks ready.  
"Oh Bill, it's not like we're gone forever. It's just the opening ceremony, we'll be back at one p.m.", Dipper said, trying to encourage Bill.  
The demon just stood there an looked at them with a blank expression.  
"Be a brave little triangle", Mabel chirped and hugged him. Dipper only waved awkwardly.  
Stan stepped forward. "Come on kids, we don't want to be late."  
He placed a hand on each ones shoulders and dragged them outside to the parking lot.   
The twins waved back at Ford and Bill, who stood in the background. Stan started the engine and then they were gone.  
He felt a lump in his throat.  
Ford still looked out of the open door. He seemed thoughtful.  
"So they really forgave you and even think of you as a friend…", he mused half to himself.  
"Well not everyone keeps a grudge like you do", Bill retorted, shrugging his shoulders.  
An electric pain bolted through his whole body and he screamed.  
Ford had turned and looked at him with reflecting glasses.  
"T'was a compliment, IQ…", Bill muttered.  
"Let's get to business. Follow me."  
He closed the door and went into the giftshop without looking back if Bill followed.  
He opened the secret passage and they went downstairs to the elevator. Stepping into the small cabin made the pressure in his chest even worse. He felt like the air was getting thinner. Ford seemed composed as ever and Bill avoided looking at him at all costs.  
Stepping out of the lift was not the release he'd hoped for. The huge cave-like room was remodeled to a makeshift laboratory. A bench with leather straps, countless beeping machines, wires everywhere, a tray table with sooo many glinting instruments…  
He was aware of Ford watching him and carefully held his blank expression.  
"So what? Wanna make me nervous? Cause I knew you would be torturing me, regardless of what you told Pine Tree.", he said in a level voice, hoping it did not betray his real feelings.  
The corners of Fords mouth twitched in amusement. "Torture? No, I wouldn't do that. You're mistaking me for someone else, probably yellow with a bow tie and a tall top hat. But whoopsie, that is no more, it is?"  
Bill tried to ignore the side comment. "So what are you gonna do?"  
He had watched Ford stepping to the trolley and putting one some six fingered latex gloves. Bill broke into a sweat. The old man picked up a shiny stethoscope.  
Out of edginess he blabbered on. "Ahhh, doctor games? Heard 'bout that. You won't stick anything weird in when I say Aaah, will you?"  
That earned him a six fingered slap in the face.  
Bill gritted his teeth. He felt the anger flare up but it was a welcome feeling against the cold fear.  
"Just shut your filthy mouth, foul creature."  
Bill snapped forward. "Now you listen, you big ol' stupid fart-"  
He had almost forgotten about the second transmitter. Almost. Like, until a thousand volts of electricity poured into his body.  
His vision was blurred with colorful stars and lights, Mabel would have loved them.  
When the pain finally stopped, leaving him cold and wincing at every movement, he found himself on the stony floor.  
"You only speak when spoken to.", Fords voice droned in his head. "Just answer yes or no. If you're disobedient you will get a taste of my anger."  
Bill slowly crawled on all fours, not daring to look up.  
"Stand up."  
He wavered a little and bit his tongue. He really hated that guy now.  
"I said, stand up!" A leather boot crashed into his face and he was on his back again, howling in pain. Blood spilled from his nose.  
Ford shook his head. "You are a disobedient dog. Tsk. But I will make you dance at my command. So stand up now!"  
Bill bit back any more sounds and came to his feet, his hand bloody from the red liquid still seeping out of his hurting nose. He felt like vomiting, his hate-filled eye burning into Fords cold ones.  
"Strip."  
Bill jerked his head. Confusion clouded his eye.   
But he had heard Fords command.   
"Strip.", Ford said again, a dangerous undertone in his voice, clenching the glove in one hand he had undressed to use his device again. He hovered the finger above the device.  
"Hell no, pervert!", Bill finally screamed.  
"I just want to examine you. So strip off your clothes or I'll make you."  
Bill growled. Ford pushed his thumb down on the trigger.  
The blonde staggered backwards and crashed against the bench, trying not to release the painful unarticulated noises forming in his throat. Ford stopped.  
"I could do this all day, you know? Be a good test object and obey, you can save yourself so much pain. Or I'll make you pass out, an option I'd rather not do, since I need you awake. But I'll take what I get. So. Undress yourself."  
Bill wheezed, his eye now averted. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Good boy…", Ford praised him with a fine undertone of amusement in his voice.  
The demon gritted his teeth and shook off his shoes, then he reluctantly undressed his pants. His heart beat up to his throat when he stood only in underwear before Ford. Why was he ashamed that much? He had never understood why humans behaved so strange about their naked bodes. After all they were the only species wearing something to cover their bodies.  
But he really hated the thought of being naked before Sixer.  
Ford seemed to notice his inner struggle and really looked smug now.  
"That's enough, I don't need to see you naked, Cipher. Although I personally think it would be funny to clothe you in bow tie and hat and only just that."  
Bill glared at him and felt his cheeks redden nonetheless.  
"Come here.", he command, pointing at a measuring stick next to him. Bill obeyed, walking barefooted over the ice cold stones. Ford pushed him against the stick to measure him and even though his six fingered big hand felt really hot he shivered from the touch.  
Next he had to stand on a scale, Ford scribbling down what he learned on a clipboard. The amusement was gone and he was the calculating scientist once again, mumbling figures under his breath.  
Bill relaxed a tiny bit. This was really not so bad… yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hff hff*  
> Ford beeing the bad guy is a new concept for me o///o but I ship it... obviously x'D
> 
> Where will this go?  
> To crazy torture-Bill-land of course! Cheers! <3  
> Physical & Emotional abuse and in it's mids a poor cute triangle demon
> 
> I'll probably skip next update due to a short-vacation in austria, sorry TTATT  
> Please comment & let me know if you like the new development - comments motivate me the most! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hell no! You're not gonna stick that in!", Bill protested, raising his arms in defiance.  
> "What are you going to do, Cipher? Already forgot you're powerless? Now sit down and let me do this or I'll make it really painful for you."

After that, Ford urged him into a huge machine and told him he would break his legs if he didn't stay absolutely still for the process. Bill tried to hold his breath and lay absolutely motionless.  
Ford seemed pleased with the results he saw on the screen and Bills overall behavior so far.  
The scans took a very long time and soon Bill felt extremely bored and annoyed, but he kept it to himself, fearing another punch on his hurting nose. Thankfully it was not broken, and the blood had dried on his face and hands.  
"Okay…", Ford murmured, scribbling on his clipboard. He had filled a load of pages since they had started. "Now sit down on the bench.", he commanded and pointed with his pencil at the bench with the leather straps. Bill instantly felt alarmed again.  
Ford laughed humorlessly. "Seeing you frightened is really something! It's interesting how fragile you've become since you lost your magic."  
Bill growled and clenched his fists.  
"Careful, Cipher. If I were you I would be sitting down on that bench . . . now!"  
He had clamped the clipboard under his arm and threatened to electrify the demon.  
Still showing his bared teeth Bill reluctantly went to sit on the bench. Ford relaxed a little.  
"You learn fast, don't you? Now that will be the last tests for today."  
He rolled over the trolley with all the instruments.  
Bill eyed them warily. Before his transformation to a powerless human the glinting knives and syringes would have made his eye sparkle in glee. Now he felt a cold shiver run down his back.  
The old man took a strange looking device and stuck to his glasses - it looked like huge magnifying glass in a telescopic socket.  
"Put down that silly eyepatch and show me your right eye.", he commanded.  
Bill actually looked offended and wanted to retort that the 'silly' eyepatch was made by Fords grandniece, but Fords cold eyes made him shut up. He opened the hair clip reluctantly and brushed back his blonde hair. Bill could feel the eye blinking but he had absolutely no vision on it.  
Ford leaned in and adjusted the device to look into the blind eye.  
"Interesting…", he muttered under his breath. "Is that how you imagined your human body?"  
Bill looked at Ford like he had grown two heads. "No?", he ventured in his most sarcastic tone.  
Ford looked pissed. He straightened up and electroshocked Bill for the cheeky tone alone.  
Bill hissed and clenched his fists until his black nails drew blood in anger.  
"Speak up, how did you imagine it?"  
"I didn't", Bill snarled. "I never intended to be humans in any way, you know?"  
"So you never had a even a simple idea about your looks if you would become human one day?"  
"That possibility never crossed my mind even once, Fordsie. Why would I imagine myself as such a pathetic, underdeveloped life form if I already was in the perfect shape? Tell me, how do you imagine your triangle form? You don't, do you? So what cha trying to achieve with your silly question?"  
"Careful…", Ford warned.  
Bill instantly shut his mouth with an audible sound but glared defiantly at the old man.   
Ford sighed, put down the magnifying device and picked up the stethoscope instead to put it over his ears. Without warning he pressed it against Bills chest. The demon yelped and flinched back when the ice cold metal made contact with his skin.  
"Stay still", Ford scolded annoyed. Bill shuddered. He grabbed the end of the bench tight and tried not the lean away from Ford when he began to examine him thoroughly.  
It made Bill quite uncomfortable when Ford rounded the bench and listened to his lungs from behind, uttering commands when to breathe in and out.  
He was already unnerved when Ford came around again and finally took a huge syringe from the trolley.  
"Hell no! You're not gonna stick that in!", Bill protested, raising his arms in defiance.  
"What are you going to do, Cipher? Already forgot you're powerless? Now sit down and let me do this or I'll make it really painful for you."  
"What? Are you telling me you would have actually been gentle, kid? It's cute how considerate you are with me!", Bill blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Fords features didn't move, but he lashed out like a snake. He grabbed Bill, pulling him from the bench, putting him into a headlock with his left and also gripping the demons upper arm tight in the same motion. Bill screamed and tried to struggle free. His lungs began to burn from lack of air.  
Ford pinned down the demons arm with his free right hand, pushing the needle into his skin. Blood gushed through the canula into the container of the syringe.  
Bills vision blurred once again, he felt himself getting drained.  
Suddenly Ford let go. Not abel to hold himself on his feet he crashed on his butt.  
"Oh…", the scientist said.  
Blood seeped out of the wound where a piece of the needle still stuck in his skin. It felt warm, dripping from his fingers.  
Ford knelt down next to him and gripped his arm so firm, he was sure it would bruise heavily. He thoroughly gripped the end of the broken needle and pulled it out. In a swift motion he pressed a cotton pad against the wound and bandaged his arm. Slowly Bill came to his senses.  
"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened." Ford mumbled in his monotone voice, showing no feelings.  
"Oh wow thanks for your sympathy."  
He ducked in expection of a electrical shock, but Ford let it slip this time.  
"You can dress now and go upstairs, the kids will be back soon." The tall man straightened. Bill looked up at him, a stingy comment on his tongue but swallowed it down when Fords shot him a warning glance.  
Groaning he came to his unsteady feet.  
Ford already was occupied with his blood sample and didn't regard him anymore.  
Slowly he took his discarded clothes and began to clothe himself again. Suddenly Ford stood before him again. He thrust something into Bills hands, who took it out of reflex.  
"Here, clean your face and arms first."  
It were wet paper towels. He didn't utter a word of thanks, after all it was all Fords fault, and began cleaning off the dried blood. After that he finished clothing himself and didn't look back when he left for the elevator.   
Upstairs he opened the secret door without thinking and scared some tourists with his sudden appearance. Not that he cared.  
The new boy, he hadn't been paying attention to him since he started there the last week, sat behind the counter and sprang up as soon as he saw him.  
Bill couldn't read the expression on the young mans face. He had handsome features, mud green eyes and dark curly hair, similar to Pine Trees, he wore a blue t-shirt with a white wave symbol.  
"D- Do you need help? Is everything okay?"  
Bill shot him an irritated glance.  
"What do you care, Ocean?", he asked annoyed and brushed past him.  
Seriously, why didn't humans just mind their own business? 

In the bathroom he washed off all the blood under his fingernails and cooled his face under cold water before the twins and Stanley came back from the opening ceremony.   
He could hear the car parking outside and was not sure if he should go downstairs when he heard Ford greeting them in a warm voice.  
Bills face turned sour and he decided to stay in the bedroom and wait for Pine Tree to come upstairs.  
His nose still hurt badly and he lifted the sleeve of his yellow t-shirt just to see his concerns confirmed. A bruise, in the form of a six fingered hand, encompassed his arm.  
Laughter and happy chatter droned from below but he couldn't make out what they said. It made him even more miserable and angry.  
Ford had no right to laugh like nothing had happened between them.  
He knitted his brows. Being human really got to his nerves. Not only that this body hurt constantly and needed to be fed and taken care of but he also felt that something like a conscience was beginning to form. He never wanted that. He never needed a conscience.   
But something inside told him, that Ford just paid back what he had done to him not so long ago.  
He sighed again.  
Why did Pine Tree take so long to visit him.  
Pained he sat up on the bed and watched the door, longing to go downstairs but holding himself back. He didn't wanted to show his weakness just now. The boy should come to him and not the other way around. He bit his lips. Love was so much more complicated than he imagined. He decided he needed to fight his love. It just made him even more pathetic.  
He heard the squeak of a board on the stairway and smiled smugly. So there he comes.  
Bill couldn't decide with which nasty comment he wanted to greet Dipper when the brunette opened the door, looking around and locking his eyes on the demon.  
The words got stuck in his throat.  
He just felt the fluttering of birds in his stomach. He felt happy, just seeing him.  
Pathetic.  
"Hey Bill, we're back.", Dipper smiled.  
He closed the door carefully behind him and stepped closer.  
"How was your day?"  
Bill was moved by the concern in Dippers voice.  
He swallowed hard. Fight that stupid love. Don't give in!  
"Ah, well great kid! Got my nose kicked in and can't lift my right arm, but apart from that I had a really great day, ya know?"  
Dippers face darkened. "No need to be that sarcastic…. you alright?"  
"Whoa, do you have ears? Cause I thought I just told ya that someone landed his dirty leather boot in my f a c e."  
Dipper looked taken aback but he tried not to be angry with Bill.  
"I… I'm sorry." He sat next to him. "Is it bad? Do you want to talk about it?"  
Bills eye grew wider. Why was he still trying to comfort him after he spit poison? He felt his cheeks getting warmer. Looking away he couldn't utter a word.  
Dipper laid his arm very gently around Bills shoulders.  
"So he hit you in the face?"  
"Kicked me…"  
"Uh… you… you probably did something to enrage him…"  
Bill stiffened. "Oh I did something. Of course, how could it be otherwise? I am to blame that he has to work off his stress on my body. I understand, kid, I totally do!"  
"No, no, Bill! I didn't mean it that way!"  
"So how did you mean it? That I deserve this? I probably do, I know, but it doesn't change the fact that your great-uncle is a sadistic, heartless bastard."  
Dipper took his hand back. His face displayed a range of emotions.  
"That's basically what you are, you know? But that's not important at the moment. I don't understand why you're getting so worked up right now. I'm just trying to comfort you…"  
Bills perfect mind was blank for the hundredth time since he had become human. He rubbed his eyes and laid his face in his hands.  
"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore. I just hate everything!", he burst out.  
Dipper watched him silently. "Even me?", he asked then.  
Bill tensed once again. He didn't take the hands from his face.  
"No…", he breathed very quietly.  
Dipper slipped is arms around him and hugged him thightly.  
He nuzzled into the blonde hair curling in Bills neck. "I'm sorry great-uncle Ford is… rough with you, but you two have a history and you can't really blame him… I'll talk to him again and maybe the situation is going to cool down soon…"  
Bill turned his head to Dippers. "T-… Thank…you… Pine Tree…"  
Dipper smiled at him. He softly kissed Bills lips, pulling him even closer.  
"See, just keep it up. And now let me comfort you some more…"  
A loud banging noise let them jump apart.  
"Dipper! Come down, we're eating out at Greasys today! Ah, and bring that stupid triangle with you!", Grunkle Stan shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"… later." He showed him a rueful smile and walked to the doors. "You coming?"  
Bill was nonplussed.   
"What… I… I don't know. I- I mean",he swallowed. Stuttering? Really?  
"Your grunkle isn't seriously going to take me with you and pay my meal?"  
Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "He said so. And if he doesn't, I will. Let's go now."  
And without waiting for an answer he was out of the door and running down the stairs.  
Bill followed with a dull feeling in his stomach.  
It only grew worse when the whole family was waiting for him in the hallway. Ford scribbling in a book that suspiciously looked like the testing protocol. He shivered.  
"What are you waiting for, kid, chop chop.", Stan bellowed.  
Bill wrinkled his nose, instantly regretting it because of the soft pain. He was the only one entitled to call anyone in this room 'kid'.  
He noticed that the new guy, Ocean, was standing a little way off, watching him with that unreadable expression again.  
Stan opened the door and led them to the car.  
"Hm… we're too many people for the car.", Ford remarked. "Maybe I should stay behind after all."  
"Oh no, Mr. Pines!", Ocean blurted out. "I- I'll stay, It's really-"  
"Absolutely no, boy!", Stan interrupted him. "This is not only to celebrate schools beginning but also the end of your first work week. And you did really good so far, Tyler."  
Tyler, Bill would never refer to him as such, blushed and nodded submissively.  
"And come on, kids, you're still small enough to fit in, so hop on."  
He already got behind the drivers wheel. Ford raised a brow but didn't object this time.  
Mabel sat next to the window, then Dipper followed. Bill still couldn't process fast enough when Ocean slipped past him and sat next to Dipper. He bit the insides of his cheeks. He already hated that kid.  
Once again everyone was waiting for him so he fell into the seat next to Ocean, who squirmed nervously.  
The mood inside the car was somewhat strained, except for Mabel who showed her undimmed happiness whenever she could.  
"So… Uh… h- how old are you exactly?", Ocean asked, in the young twins direction, then turning his head and looking at Bill too.  
"Oh, we turned sixteen last week, and I didn't get your age when you began working…", Dipper answered for them.  
"I'm nineteen."  
Mabel giggled of some unexplained reason. Then the silence spread on. Ocean shifted uncomfortably and turned to Bill again. "A- and you, uh, Bill?"  
Bill looked at him annoyed. "Trillion of years, kid."  
Ocean didn't know how to answer to that and grew red instead, like he was the one at fault. An evil smirk showed on Bills face. Maybe Ocean was more fun than thought.  
"So why're you here anyway?", he asked with a smooth tone.  
"Didn't you listen when he introduced himself last week?", Mabel chided him, leaning forward. "He's from New York. He want's to tramp and work in all of the States and began with Washington."  
"T- that's right", Ocean said, relieved.  
"Aha…". Bill commented, already bored. He blanked out the rest of the ride when the twins and Ocean conversed, only listening faintly when Dipper spoke, but it all was meaningless chatter anyway. Ocean didn't interest him.  
Luckily they didn't take long to reach the rundown Diners.  
The seats were half empty, so they got a big table for their own. Once again Bill was to late to sit next to Dipper. He really felt annoyed by Ocean now, glaring at him. This obviously made the dark haired young man uncomfortable, which at least lifted his spirits a little bit.  
But Ford watched them with sharp eyes from the far end on the window seat. He rubbed his wristband warningly.  
Bill looked down at his hands and huffed in irritation.  
A waitress took their order and brought water, since Stan had made clear that he wouldn't pay any drinks for his guests.  
The mindless chatter went on and Bill felt his brain slowly seep out of his ears. He'd preferred to stay at home. This place made him uneasy. There were many unknown face but also some of them he could faintly remember from his dream. Luckily no one seemed to recognize him.  
The food came and with it Lazy Sue.  
She 'winked' at the older twins (Stan recoiled a little) and smiled at the younger ones, finally noticing Bill.  
"Whuuuaaa! Aren't you that demon triangle?!", she cried out.  
Bill grew stiff and crossed his arms in defiance. His heart raced. People craned their heads to get a look of him, their was hushed whispering and some even pointed at him.  
"Don't you worry, Lazy Sue, that rascal's under our control now", Stan tried to defuse the situation.  
"Is he?", she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
"Absolutely. I constructed a device that makes it impossible for him to do harm or flee.", Ford assured her in his calm voice.  
Lazy Sue didn't look convinced. Ford sighed. "Look.", he said, showing her the wristband. Bill opened his mouth to protest but too late. The brief shock let him jump and gurgle.  
This time Sue looked impressed. "Oh wohoow. That's a nice thingy you have there. Serves this devil right!"  
Bill bit his cheeks harder, staring at his meal. Faint snickering was heard among the guests of the Diners.  
He knew that Dipper looked at him apologetically, but that didn't made a difference. Ford sure was satisfied with the humiliation he had dealt.  
He was so weak, so pathetic. Bill furiously swallowed back the tears that wanted to rise. He hated that body and the feelings so much.  
His meal grew cold but he couldn't bring himself to eat.  
"C'mon kid, you eat that. I didn't pay for nothing!", Stan scolded.  
Bill mechanically took the fork and impaled a single fry, dipping it into ketchup and sticking it into his mouth. It tasted like cardboard, as thought.  
He laid down the fork and pushed the plate from him, like he had finished.  
"Oh, good. If you want to sulk then sulk. Seriously, such a age and still behaving like a five year old!", he commented. "Then I'll eat it. I paid for it!"  
He took the plate and ate furiously.  
The mood now had dropped to a new low. Ocean tried to make himself as small as possible, not knowing how to deal with the situation. Even Mabel was at a loss.  
Stan finished the plate and counted out money, disgruntled.  
They left the Diners, Bill followed by inquisitive and hostile glances.  
He sucked in a breath when they finally stepped outdoors. The sky was turning colorful at this time of the day.  
"Uh, Grunkle Stan. We're going to walk back to the Shack, is that okay?"; Dipper asked, shuffling his feet.  
"Do whatever", Stan answered, still annoyed by the scene Bill had played on them. This angered the demon even more. Nothing of this was his fault! He didn't ask for that.  
Mabel touched their Grunkles arm. "Don't be grumpy, Grunkle Stan. Thank you for inviting us to eat out."  
Dipper and her had grown tall enough the last months that she was able to stand on her toes to kiss the old man on his cheek. Stans expression softened.   
"Ok, see you at the Shack then. Tyler, you need a ride back home?", he asked.  
Tyler shook his head. "No thank you, Mr. Pines. I'll walk too, I don't live far from here. Thank you for the meal!"  
The old men got into the car and waved them goodbye before they drove off.  
Dipper turned to Tyler. "So where do you live?"  
"Oh, it's halfway to the Shack on the outskirts of town, so I'll accompany you a bit. I- Is that okay?"  
"Yes of course, handsome", Mabel chirped, winking at him.  
They set off. "So… what was that about in there?", Ocean finally asked.  
Dipper and Mabel shared a uneasy look.  
"Well…"  
"I'm a vicious demon, trapped in a human body.", Bill answered for them, ignoring Dippers look.  
Ocean stared in disbelieve. "W… what?"  
Bill looked up to him haughtily. "You heard me just right, kid."  
This left the young man even more puzzled. Dipper decided to intervene.  
"You see, Tyler, Gravity Falls is not… normal in some ways. It suffices to know that townsfolk are out of sorts with Bill."  
"Oh… I'm sorry", Ocean ventured in Bills direction. The demon just huffed.  
Mabel locked her arms with Tyler. "So, how long are you going to stay with us?", she asked.  
Ocean blushed. "I- I think at least three months… or more."  
"Oh cool. Then let's do something on your free day together!"  
The young man looked shy. "Y- yes! I'd love to hang out with you guys."  
Bill blanked out again. Ocean interested him as much as a cockroach under his shoe soles.  
He fell back a few steps behind, staring at the dusty road. Leaves littered the way.  
Dipper waited for him and got as close as he dared to wake no suspicion.  
"I'm sorry what happened back there."  
Bill looked at him wearily. "Not your fault… But Fordsie enjoys it just a little too much to humiliate me."  
Dipper looked torn. "I- I'll talk to him soon, okay? You just try not to do something to anger him further and I'm sure he's going to be more respectful."  
Bill snorted out in frustration. Respectful? Impossible.  
As soon as they said good bye to Ocean an he had vanished in a shabby student's home, Dipper grabbed Bills hand.  
Bill bit his lip.  
"You always say to me that I don't show our relationship enough when it's safe, you happy now?"  
The demon nodded slowly.  
Mabel hugged them from behind. "You two look so cute together!", she giggled. "I hope you'll be coming out soon to the grumpy old men!"  
Dipper shot her a glance. "Not going to happen. Stan's not the problem, but can you imagine Fords reaction?"  
Mabel looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Riiight… Maybe it's okay to wait a bit longer."

The world was painted in twilight when they finally reached the Shack. Ford had withdrawn into the laboratory and Stan laid on the couch, watching some mindless TV-show.  
Dipper sneaked out a package of chips and some soda cans from the kitchen and they sat together on the roof to watch the moon.  
Bill munched the chips, fretting that he hadn't eaten at the Diners. He was starved.  
Dipper was not oblivious to the fact and took only a few chips for himself.  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? And you just try to not anger him, I'm sure he's not doing any of this on purpose…"  
Bill looked pissed.  
"So you really think I deserve everything and it's my fault after all?"  
Dipper sighed unnerved. "No, you're getting that all wrong again. I just think he wants you to tease him so he can release his anger on you without feeling bad… or something like that. So promise, just don't let yourself get provoked, okay?"  
Bill lifted his head and stared up to the far away stars.  
"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in the game! :D
> 
> Next week will probably be a late update again but I promise to deliver it to you no later than monday ;)  
> Do you still like where this is going? I'm not sure wether I end it next chapter and make it really long or split it in two ... u__u let's see where the muse's going to take me
> 
> Your comments make me super happy and motivated ^___^
> 
> sorry for the "chapter summary" but it sounded way too tempting without the real context xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas? :'D
> 
> I'm a bad person - sorry for making you wait this long! Please enjoy! *^*

The dark stairway down to the elevator felt already claustrophobic to him.  
He had to force every step while trying not to look intimidated to the watching eye of the scientist when they entered the lab.  
"First I need samples of your fingernails and hair."  
"My fingernails?", Bill asked.  
Ford handed him small scissors and two plastic bags, already labeled. Bill took them tentatively.  
"Have you noticed them to grow since the time you became human?", he asked in his cool voice, already scribbling into the book that contained the results of his Bill-research so far.  
Bill looked down on his black fingernails. He never had paid them much attention. Except for the color they looked like any other humans fingernails.  
"I don't know?"  
Ford looked displeasured.  
Slowly he clipped his nails and put them into the bag, then he pulled a blonde strand of hair from his neck and cut it too.   
So far so good.  
"Place them on the desk over there, then undress."  
He did as told, heisting a moment to lay down the scissors. Playing with his thoughts.  
But they were too small, he wouldn't have a chance. Also, although Ford still wrote down something, he knew the man was watching him.  
He tarried with his clothes deliberately.  
"Faster, Cipher, we don't have all day."  
Bill grumbled and pulled down his pants.  
"Why do you even need me without clothes, you getting off on that or what?", Bill asked in annoyance.  
"No talking…last warning.", Ford spoke.  
Bill turned, shivering from the cold, only in his underwear, looking defiantly at Ford.  
Somehow that touched a nerve.  
"I never stopped seeing you as the monster you are, you know?"  
Bill narrowed his eye and raised his hands, palms pointing to Ford. "Whooa there, Fordsie. People change!", he said in a mocking voice.  
"You are no person!", Ford snapped at him, stepping closer. He looked angry.  
Dipper was probably right, this was some sort of game. Ford needed to tease him to the point he would overstep his boundaries so the old man could punish him for the things he had done in the past.  
"That's cruel", Bill answered levelly. "I'm stuck in a human body. I have feelings too, ya know?"  
Ford snorted. "Feelings? You? Stop making fun of me, Cipher. Let's end that stupid chit-chat and get to work. Come here. I need another blood sample, I already used up that one from yesterday. Will you cooperate or do I need to use violence on you again?"  
Bills shoulders sank. He wordlessly went to the bench and sat down, sticking his arm out. A massive bruise was blooming where the needle had penetrated his skin and also where Ford had gripped him hard.  
The scientist knitted his brows. "Left arm, this time. I'll be more professional. Hold still."  
The needle still stung, but at least Ford did it with cold efficiency.  
He finished quickly, drawing three containers of blood, then dressing the wound.  
"I'm impressen by your obedience", Ford admitted, a thin, mocking smile on his lips.  
"Well, Fordsie, I oddly do love my face and pain is, indeed, not as hilarious if inflicted on oneself."  
"Oh my, that you gained these insights… But your choice of words shows no remorse.", Ford answered with an icy undertone.  
"Remorse, Fordsie? Pray, I don't understand.", Bill retorted with venom dripping from his voice.  
"I know", was the dry reply. "And you're not here for chatting. Get over here. I constructed this machine yesterday."  
The spoken of machine looked like a modified treadmill with lots of wires connected to a helmet.  
"Step on, put your hands here."  
Bill resented following his commands, but he had no choice. So he stepped on the treadmill and put his hands on the handles Ford was pointing at. The older man closed some handcuffs so Bill wouldn't be able to move his hands from the handles, which were also heavily wired to a computer.  
He bit his lip and tried not to flinch back when Ford put the helmet on his head and placed adhesive electrodes all over his half-naked body. He knew that humans held animals such as rabbits and mice to conduct all sorts of cruel experiments on them. Right now, he was the rabbit.  
And he hated it.  
"Now what? You gonna let me run on this until I'm fit? Heard sport's healthy for you humans."  
"Something like that. I want to test the limits of your bodys strength."  
Bill looked at him with a daunting shine in his eye. "Why don't we just fight then, Fordsie?"  
Ford laughed under his breath. "As much as I would enjoy to kick your butt, I need this scientific data. We're starting now, prepare."  
Ford pressed a green button and flipped a switch, the machine began humming and slowly started.  
Bill moved with the machine. This was so irritating.  
First it was just a little more than a jog to keep up with the movement of the treadmill but Ford slowly adjusted the speed to a full run.  
It didn't took long for Bill to be panting, his breath heavy and fast.  
Ford watched him behind his reflecting glasses, expression unmoved, writing down notes, watching the monitors.  
Bill gritted his teeth, forcing his body to work even tough it already screamed in pain and exhaustion.  
After a few more minutes, the demon had no sense of time anymore, Ford cleared his throat.  
"How do you feel, Cipher?"  
Bill had long ago given up to hide his wheezing and now stared at Ford in disgust.  
"Gh-ghreath! Ihm feeling whonder- ful!", he gasped, forcing his mouth into a distorted smile, showing way too many teeth.  
Ford raised a brow and didn't comment. He just looked down on his book.  
His stomping feet, the heavy breath and the rattling of the modified treadmill were the only sounds penetrating the silence of the cave.  
His surroundings vanished, he even forgot Ford, looking down on his moving feet and willing them to go on.  
His foot gave way and he almost fell then.  
"Sth-oph!", he wheezed, not able to lift his head anymore.  
His legs moved but he couldn't feel them anymore and it wouldn't be long before he buckled fully.  
"Phle-eahse!"  
Ford made a clicking noise with his tongue, he took his time powering off the machine. Bill fell back into a slow run, a jog and finally when the machine reached walking pace his legs couldn't carry on any more and he fell on his knees. The rubber band chafed awfully on the skin of his knees but he didn't care any longer. Ford stopped the machine at last.  
He subtracted all the electrodes and the helmet before he undid the hand cuffs on Bills hands.  
The demon fell onto the machine, panting hard, not able to move his sore body.  
Bills muscles clenched painfully, his stomach lurched, he had barely time to lift his head to one side before his half dissolved breakfast hit the floor.  
"Oh dear, was that too much? You could have said so sooner."  
"Lick m'- ass!", Bill slurred wheezing and spat out the foul taste.  
Ford hummed. "I let that slip. Here, theres an bucket of water. Clean the mess up when you're ready and then you can go, take your day off, help Stanley."  
Bill wasn't able to move, listening to Ford packing his things and leaving him all alone.  
The cold crept into his body, making him shiver.  
He had to focus all his willpower to shift himself into a sitting position, leaning against the treadmill for support. A new wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He leaned to the side and heaved again, only getting out a few streaks of saliva and yellow liquid.  
His thoughts drifted, numbed from exhaustion and pain.  
Would Ford have stopped the process if he had told him earlier? Probably not, no, the way he took his sweet time indicated that he wanted to see Bills breakdown.  
His teeth clattered and he realized he really needed to stand up and find his clothes. But it felt too hard.  
Helpless little Bill.  
A human.  
Mobilizing the anger to fuel him he pulled himself up to stand on shaky numb legs.  
He spat again, his mouth felt dry and tainted.  
The clothes on the bench seemed miles away, a journey he couldn't manage in his condition.  
A human.  
Humiliated.  
Bill. A human.  
Just a human.  
Step by step he neared the heap of fabric, steadying himself by gripping the edge of the bench.  
Groaning he sat down and breathed a few times before he slowly pulled the t-shirt over his aching torso, taking a long time to compete the task.  
He had to pause again before standing up and pulling on his trousers. It was infinitely exhausting.  
His glazed eye stared at the bucket next to the sad remains of his breakfast.  
He wouldn't clean that up, it was Fords fault.  
If he ever got his powers back he would chop off all of Fords cursed twelve fingers and let him choke on them.  
The thought brought a faint smile to his lips.  
But first he had to get out of this wretched place.  
Lurching to the elevator he tried not to think of all the stairs he had yet to climb. One step after another brought him to the lift.  
The door closed behind him and he got carried to the next floor, resting on the bottom of the stairs to the souvenir shop.  
The thought of Ocean up there amused him.  
He probably looked like being run over by a car, that would scare the young man.  
Gathering his strength he began the ascent.  
Without the handrail he wouldn't have succeeded in one go. On the top stair he caught his strained breath, mentally preparing himself for the next passage through the shop to the stairs of the bedroom. Helping Stanley? No chance. He would fall into the bed and blank out this experience like it never happened. He wished this never had happened.  
He swung open the door.  
Luckily no one was in the shop except for Ocean, who was restocking the merchandise.  
The young man almost dropped the mystery shack snow globe in his hands.  
Why was this human always so flustered?  
"B- Bill!", he stuttered, carefully placing the globe on the next surface. "You look horrible!"  
The demon smiled sarcastically. "Well, well, should've seen me in my real form, after seventy-two hours of partyin straight, Th's nothin."  
He smiled and collapsed.  
  
He woke up again, being carried up the stairs, a body radiating warmth next to him.  
"Pne Tr'?"  
But the person didn't smell like Pine Tree. Really dark locks, almost black, brushed his face. So it was Ocean. He carried him up the stairs, arms slung around his hips.  
Such a nice human.  
Why were humans so nice sometimes?  
Ocean hadn't heard his mumbling, he groaned under Bills weight, trying to open the door handle with his elbow. Kicking the door open he dragged the weak demon into the room and laid him on Mabels former bed.  
Bills eyelid was so heavy and he couldn't see straight anymore.   
Was Oceans face always this red? His mud-green eyes shone in concern.  
Bill sorted this new insight for later, now it was time to black out again.  
  
When he came to his senses much later, no one was in the room.  
No Ocean, no Pine Tree and, luckily, no Ford.  
His body felt like a sack filled with needles. He didn't dare to move.  
Faint bustling and the deep and scratchy droning of Stanleys voice reached his ears, probably giving a tour and extracting money from his prey.  
Were the twins back already?   
He moved his aching head to look at the clock. Four p.m.  
Dipper had told him to be back at three. So why wasn't he standing in front of the bed with tears in his brown eyes?  
Bill felt the anger grow. Even Ocean had the decency to be worried sick, so where was his boyfriend-not-boyfriend?  
He sat up, ignoring the screaming pain, and waited a moment for his head to stop ringing.  
The very moment his feet touched the ground he heard a car coming down the driveway and soon after that Mabels unmistakable voice.  
Bill had to admit that the first thing Dipper did was to come up the stairs to find him, but he nonetheless sat there, his arms crossed, pursing his lips.  
Dipper carefully opened the door and looked around, a guilty expression on his face.  
"Oh Bill! How are you? Tyler told me he had to help you up the stairs?"  
He closed the door and came over. "And please don't pout again! It's clearly not my fault you can't hold your tongue in front of my great-uncle!"  
Bills eye grew wide. His fault?  
" _I_ can't hold my tongue? _I_ am at fault?!", he rung for words.  
Dipper seemed edgy. "Aw, come on Bill. You know that I didn't said it like that! Do you want to argue or do you want to tell me what happened?"  
Bill was too agitated to calm down. "No I don't. Where were you?"  
He realized that he sounded like a jealous wife.  
Suddenly Dipper had the guilty look on his face again. "W- Well.. we stayed with our friends a bit longer…"  
It stung.  
"Oh. Of corse. Why would'ya want to spend time with me if you can meet your friends!"  
Dippers shoulders sank and he knitted his brows. "You're unfair, Bill. We even didn't stay very long, okay? But I need to socialize with them a little more. Something, or rather someone, kept me from doing that all summer!"  
Bills face clouded. "Aha. So my fault again. I think I understand!"  
"No you don't, brick face! You're so… Ah!" Dipper let loose a frustrated scream.  
Bill was on his feet, pushing a sharp index finger against Dippers chest.  
"And you're a stupid little know-it-all! What is this for you? I'm in an extremely unstable emotional crisis and you're out there, playin' with your little human friends while your great-uncle is torturing me in his cellar! I had to run on a treadmill all day - I even puked on the floor and puking is like the grossest thing you humans ever invented!"  
Dipper stepped back. "What are you talking about? Puking is not something we 'invented', ah, that doesn't even matter! Ford is not torturing you, you just have to follow his orders, how hard can that be? And a little sport never killed no one!"  
Bill gasped for air. His golden eye flashed into an alarming red.  
Dipper took another step back, a familiar expression of fear on his features.  
The pain had yielded to red hot anger when Bills body moved forward, attacking the young man. It was a blessing to feel one emotion so clearly when his fingers closed around the others neck. The urge to hurt Dipper for his rash words, the urge to kill, drove him forward.  
"Bill!", croaked Dipper.  
They hit the floor, the impact driving out all the air in Dippers lungs. Bill leant all his weight into his outstretched hands, clenched around Dippers neck. Dipper stared up to him with wide eyes filled with panic and hurt. He yanked at Bills hands, struggling for air.  
His eyes closed shut and in the last few second before unconsciousness would catch up to him he realized, he still had the wristband to trigger Bills device.  
With blind eyes he furiously fumbled at the cool metal, finally finding the notch and activating the collar.  
Bill didn't felt it at first through the red hot curtains of anger, but the electricity made his muscles cramp and he finally lost control over them.  
Dipper swatted his hands away, taking in gulps of air.  
The demon curled himself up, groaning. Sobs escaped his pathetic frame and mixed with grotesque laughter which he maintained even after Dipper stopped hurting him.  
The young mans breath was still labored and his throat felt raw and too tight as he sat back on his heels, watching the blonde in bewilderment from a safe distance.  
Bill stretched his limbs from him, still shaking from laughing and crying at the same time. Tears streaked his face. "I hate you! I hate you! Pine Tree I hate you so much!", he sang in between sobs.  
He rolled to his side and hugged himself, drawing the keens up to his chest. The laughing slowly subsided, leaving only heartbreaking sobs.  
Dippers throat had relaxed a bit but his voice still sounded a little rough and scratchy.  
"Bill…? I- … I didn't know… I'm sorry…"  
"Leave me alone!"  
Bills voice cut like a knife, making him flinch back.  
He stood up, looking uncertain and guilty. "Bill… I'm sorry… I probably did say some stupid things and I didn't mean them… I don't understand what you are going through after all but I will try harder. Don't be mad at me…"  
Dipper watched Bills twitching body, he couldn't see the demons face from his position.  
"I'll… I'll be going now… come downstairs when you fell better, okay?"  
He slowly walked tot the door.  
Suddenly Bill crawled on his knees, reaching out for Dipper with the most desperate expression Dipper had ever seen.  
"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!"  
The young man needed a few seconds to process Bill's total turn of words before he fell on his knees too, embracing the blonde.  
"I'll be with you!", he breathed into the fair hair.  
Bill enfolded him like he never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry Pine Tree! I didn't want to hurt you. I just couldn't stop myself."  
Dipper patted his back. "I… It's nothing."  
They startled when someone knocked on the door.  
"Are you alright? I thought I heard someone screaming…?"  
It was Mabel. Bill instantly relaxed again.  
"Everything's cool now. We're down there in a minute, okay?", Dipper answered.  
"Oh, okay! Let me know when I can help you two cuties!"  
She hopped down the stairs again.  
Bill leaned back a bit, swallowing hard when he saw the bruised flesh of Dippers throat.  
"I… I'm sorry … I'm sorry…"  
Dipper tried to smile. "Nah, it doesn't even hurt anymore.", he lied. "I'll just have to wear scarfs or a turtle-neck sweater for a while. We're lucky it's getting colder so it will not stand out…"  
He noticed Bills eye becoming fearful when he mentioned the turtle-neck. It instantly made him think of Ford. He made a mental note to just use scarfs to hide the bruises.  
"You know what? I promised I would talk to my great-uncle, so I'll do it now!", he said, trying to cheer Bill up.   
"N…now? Right now? I don't know… I mean…"  
He had the gruesome feeling, that if Dipper told Ford to go easy on him, the old man would do the exact opposite.  
"M…maybe you were right and it's just me and my sharp tongue. Maybe I'll just need to .. to swallow my pride a little more. You don't need to talk to him."  
Dipper knitted his brows. "What's with the sudden change? Of course I need to talk to him! You'll see, it's all just a huge misunderstanding."  
Bill didn't know why the idea made his stomach turn. He had no idea how to argue against it reasonably so he tried to smile for Dipper.  
"Yeah… if you say so."  
  
  
"Uhh.. Great-unkle Ford?"  
Ford didn't look up from the microscope. "Ah, Dipper. Welcome back from school, was it nice?"  
"Well, yes, it's ok so far."  
"Ah, good, good…", the scientist mumbled, turning the fine gears of the instrument.  
"I wanted to talk about Bill with you."  
This time Ford looked up.  
"Bill? Is he behaving himself?"  
Dipper raised his hands. "Yes, yes he its, but-" "Are you cold?" "Hu? Ah, yes, I caught a cold, or something."  
He nervously tugged at the blue scarf around his throat, hoping it covered the sore flesh.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Uh… He seems pretty disturbed after today, can… can't you be a bit nicer with him… uh?"  
Ford kept his straight face before his lips went into a smirk. "Oh my dear little Dipper! You really care for that triangle-twerp, don't you? You must know, even tough Bill plays to be a weak human he still is the devil himself."  
Dipper looked concerned. "I don't think he's playing. You seem to treat him the same way he treated you before - do you really want to lower yourself to the same level as him?"  
Trying psychology on a man with twelve PhDs was not a wise move.  
"If I had lowered myself on his level I already would have killed him a long time ago. I can assure you, he deserves what he gets."  
Dipper now felt uncertain. "But he's really weak as a human. He can't do anything, you made sure of that."  
Ford took a deep breath and sighed. "Dipper, you're a clever young man. You surely must have noticed how his eye is still turning red when he's angry? That might be a sign, that his power is still with him… I have already confirmed for myself, that the cells of his blood are nothing like ours. They may seem like it, his whole being may seem like he's a human, but, as I already suspected, he is made from magic. His whole body is just a construct of his magic. I don't know if his human form will be permanent or if the walls of his prison will break and unleash his full power again…"  
"Oh…"  
Dipper seemed thoughtful of his own. Before, when Bills eye color changed his whole form had seemed… blurry. A cold shiver run down his back.  
Ford went on without noticing Dippers far-away expression.  
"That's why I have to test everything and exclude every possibility for him to break free. 'Nice' doesn't get along with this."  
"You don't have to be best friends with him, of course", Dipper tried to argue again. "But he feels like you're… you're torturing him on purpose. He's confused and disoriented and you never genuinely tried to talk to him… you should give him a real chance…"  
Ford sat back in his office chair, his weary glance going over the triangle statues still stored in a corner.  
"He had his chance a long time ago." Ford sighed again, then his face grew hard. "No, Dipper. Bill's dangerous beyond measure. He's never going to be good."  
Dipper scraped with his feet and didn't look up. "I'm not so sure anymore… I kinda understand him, you know? He's always on the lookout for a place he can call 'his', even though in a sad and distorted way. I think he just wants… a place to call home, to settle down, to calm down."  
Ford laughed humorlessly. "Understand him? No kid, Bill's not to be understood. He's so much more than he wants you to see. A cunning, merciless bastard. Your patience and compassion is wasted on this one."  
Now Dipper looked up, strongly emotional. "That's just your opinion! He may have done some really bad things in the past and deceived you, but you didn't see what Mabel and I saw - we're practically around him 24/7. He had nightmares first he came here, horrible nightmares and he even cries sometime because his body is overflowing with emotions. And he likes eating and hugs and being included - I can't tell the difference to any other human being!"  
Ford scratched his chin. "Cries, hu? Interesting."  
Dipper looked unsatisfied. "What? That's the only thing you have to say? Are you really cruel on purpose?"  
The old man sighed a third time, then looking lovingly at Dipper. "My dear grandson. I'm not torturing him, I'm just not friendly or caring. Everything I do is just for scientific measures. But if it makes you happy I'll try to be gentler with him."  
"You… uh… yeah, thank you. I appreciate that."  
Ford stood up and smiled at him. "Do you want to have a look at this?"  
Dipper looked skeptically at the microscope. "Yeeeah…? What is it?"  
He stepped closer.   
"It's one of the blood samples I took from him. If you just look on the surface, you'll see that it is almost identical to humans blood. But when you go deeper, almost into the atomic level, the structure of the blood cell isn't like ours. Can you see it?"  
Dipper carefully turned the gear until the picture of simple red blood cells swam back into focus, this times much more magnified. Ford was a talented inventor.  
A sound of surprise got caught in his throat.  
"That's what I'm talking about. He is not really human, it's just show."  
The cell was made out of very many tiny triangles.  
"Cute", escaped his mouth. He blushed, but luckily the old man hadn't heard it.  
  
"Oh, more tests again. Don't you think it is enough already? I'm not exactly your common magical creature any more, not that I didn't want to, though."  
He tried to overplay his paralyzing fear with casual talk again. The muscle pain from yesterdays session was still numbing his mind.  
"Actually, you are. Your body consists of magic."  
Bill halted in his step. "What?"  
"You heard me the first time, Cipher. You're not human."  
He looked back, taking in the view of the young body staring down at his own hands in awe.  
"But you feel like one, don't you?"  
Bill looked up. "'Course I do. You looked into my body with that fancy machine over there, I have organs, blood, sweat, everything. I know how a host body feels and this is definitely almost the same, only tenfold stronger. All those different senses and thoughts make it so hard to have an aim in sight. Well… that somehow explains why you humans are always so lost in all these unimportant things, you grow up, you get old, you die, it's pointless-"  
Ford held up a hand to silence his blabbering.  
"So you think you feel ten times more? Interesting, let's see if you're more sensitive than an average human."  
"H-Hey! That wasn't meant for you to use in a test where you can check out my sensitivity through whatever torture you have in mind now!"  
Ford chuckled. "It won't hurt that much, Cipher. That's a standardized test for pain sensitivity, nothing you can't endure. Undress and sit down."  
With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he followed the orders. Ford rummaged in an oldish leather bag, finally finding the instrument of his choice, a handle with an cylindrical metal end. It didn't looked particularly dangerous to Bill, but then again, he didn't knew what it was for.  
"I'll prick your skin with a needle and you just tell me if you feel it and how intense."  
He didn't wait for Bill to reply but grabbed the younger bodys hand and brought the device to the tip of Bills index finger. He felt just a faint pressure.  
"Did you feel that?"  
"Uh.. just barely?"  
Ford adjusted a wheel at the bottom of the handle and pricked him again.  
He felt a little more pressure, but still no prick of pain."  
"Just scarcely more.", he reported dutifully.  
Ford adjusted the gears again and put the cylindrical end to his fingers. Bill jerked back his hand. It was not exactly painful, but the prick surprised him this time.  
"Ouch..ie", he said.  
Ford made a face. "Painful or not?"  
"More like surprised."   
The scientist nodded and repeated the cycle with an adjusted wheel. This time Bill prepared mentally for the sting but he nonetheless sucked in breath when the needle broke his skin.  
"Ow, that' painful, alright…"  
Ford laid the device aside for a moment, making notes in his book.  
"Okay, now feet.", he declared, getting on his knees before Bill.   
He adjusted the wheel back to the beginning position and pricked his big toe. Bill shook his head. "Nah, didn't feel nothin'… although, seeing you on your knees before me strikes a feeling I could get accustomed too." He couldn't resist to show a cheeky grin.  
Ford didn't looked like he thought it funny, turning the wheel to its fullest and stingin his toe. It drew blood. "Agh!", Bill hissed, drawing his knees up to his chest. No torture my ass!  
Ford had straightened himself in the meantime. "I wonder what it takes to break you…", he mumbled.  
"Break me?!", Bill snarled. "Dream on, Sixer. Everything that could be broken did a long time ago. You can't break an insane mind more than it already has been broken."  
Ford smirked in a superior way that made cold shivers run down his back.  
"Oh, you think so? Because Dipper told me, you actually think and feel like you're a human and every human has a breaking point, you know?"  
"Oh, don't you worry about me, I don't have one. But I know yours."  
Bill realized that this was a hundred percent the wrong answer when he saw Fords face hardening.  
"Maybe I'll make it part of my research to find yours, Cipher", he growled looking down on him with a threatening glint in his eyes. "You're capable of having nightmares. Maybe I'll see to it that their subject matter is going to be me? Or is it already?"  
Bills eye narrowed. He bit his tongue, speechless.  
The menacing moment passed, Ford cleared his throat and leaned down again.  
"Let's finish the trial."  
  
The test went on for the next hour, testing different areas if his body with the needle and later with an ice cube. Ford wrote down the data dutifully and conducted at the end, that Bill was a little over average in his sensitivity, but not as sensational he had depicted it. He lectured the demon that it probably was his imagination or probably the fact that he felt the sensations not through a host body but an original vessel.  
Ford shut his book and laid it on the tray. "So, what I actually wanted to do with you today, you can dress again now, is to test your fine motor skills and cognitive abilities. Sit down at the computer. You have to…"  
He told him what to do (press different colored buttons when the words flashed on the screen, one time based on the word, the other time based on the color the word was written in).  
Some of the tests were actually fun, others bored him to death.  
Somehow it wasn't that bad anymore, probably because both of them didn't talk outside the test matter.  
Later that day Dipper found a more relaxed Bill in their room and was pleased with himself and his talk to Ford.  
"How about going out today? I mean, the afternoon is still young and… maybe you'd like to meet my friends?"  
Bill narrowed his eyes instantly. "Oh, your friends again. So I'm not good enough for you, am I?"  
Dipper pushed him jokingly. "It's cute when you're jealous!"  
Bill puffed his cheeks. "Jealous? Who's jealous. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?!"  
The brunette burst into laughing. "Oh Bill! Come on, don't be a party popper."  
He tugged at the yellow sleeve of Bills shirt, dragging him out of the room. Reluctantly Bill gave in and went with him. Downstairs Mabel waited with a knowing grin.  
"We're out, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!", she cried, opening the door for the three of them.  
  
They caught the bus into town and stepped out in front of the mall, where they had bought Bills new clothes. He stood there for a moment, contemplating. Time really went by differently when you were stuck in a physical body.  
Dipper slowly shoved his head in his line of vision. "Are you dreaming? Cause we're not going in there."  
Bill gave him a weak smile. "'Course not. Where do we go?"  
"The park. We'll just hang out a bit, maybe go play laser tag later."  
It startled Bill a bit when Dipper took his hand on the open street. On the other hand it felt really comforting, feeling Pine Trees warm hand in his. He realized that his body was quite tense, he let his hunched shoulders sink a bit. It wouldn't be bad, the twins were with him, he tried to calm himself down with.  
There were already a few youths hanging out at the half pipe, skating lazily. He recognized Grendo or Grenda or whatever and her small quirky asian friend. Others he just knew by sight or not at all. His hand clenched around Dippers, pleading him not to let go. Dipper turned his head and smiled encouragingly at him.  
Bill bit his lips. Now even some youngsters made him tremble in fear. He swore, he wouldn't budge when the accused him of what he had done. From the outside Gravity Falls looked alright, but if you looked closer you could still see the imprints weirdmageddon had left on it.  
"Hey guys!", Dipper greeted them, Mabel run forward, hugging her best friends.  
"I brought him with me this time. This is Bill- here's Grenda, Candy, Gregory, Jesse and Hamilton."  
Surprisingly none of them looked hostile when they greeted him. Mechanically he replied and said hello to everyone. Pine Tree must have talked to them before.  
So this was just a farce, they probably hated him but played good for their friend. He felt his stomach clench. Why hadn't he stayed at the shack?  
"Uhm, why're you holding hands?"; the boy named Jesse asked. He had a bad case of acne and messy golden hair combed over his eyes.  
Dippers pressure on his hand grew stronger for a moment. "We're together! He's my boyfriend."  
Bills mouth opened in shock. Dipper actually said it before others?! He felt his cheeks redden.  
Grenda and Candy shared a look, glancing to Mabels grinning face and squealed in unison.   
Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Cool. bro.", he said. The other two also held their tubs up and congratulated them. Bill couldn't depict even a trace of malice. This confused him.  
He was really silent, going along with the group of teens, watching the stunts, eating hot dogs (oh they were delicious!), listening to their stories. Dipper always was besides him, either holding his hand or having an arm around his hip. No one seemed to mind, they even talked to him like he was one of them. This made him really thoughtful.  
When it got dark they said good bye and took the last bus back to the shack. Bill just sat next to Dipper in the last seat, staring out of the window.  
"Sorry you were bored.", Dipper said apologetically.  
Bill blinked and turned to him. "I wasn't."  
"No?", the younger one asked questioningly. "But you were so quiet… I thought you were bored out of your wits."  
"Actually, I kinda enjoyed it. I'm just surprised, that… never mind…"  
He turned back to the window, staring out in the dark woods. He could see Dippers smile in the reflection on the window.  
"You can always share your thoughts with me if you feel like it, kay?"  
Bill hummed a yes.   
He didn't know if he wanted to share his thoughts and feelings. His inner life was in one big turmoil. The acceptance he had experienced with the teens stirred a feeling of happiness and melancholy at the same time and he didn't know why. Feeling happy and sad at the same time - humans were so utterly and absolutely weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what's my excuse? I guess mental exhaustion - I couldn't find my way back into the story for a long time and my weekends were either filled with Conventions or celebrations with friends and family.
> 
> I don't know what I promised last time, but I guess the next chapter could be the end of this story, because making another one on Bills complicated feelings and sadist Ford would be just boring u__u (ahaha well... writing that I realized the end of the story is just going to be THAT!!! o__o)
> 
> Please tell me how you liked it so far :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************************
> 
> WARNINGS!  
> It's going to be a little sexual and abusive, please don't read or skip if you don't want to be confronted with these things u__u
> 
> More Notes of How, Why and Urghhh at the end ;)
> 
> **********************************

  
"I throughout long about this. It probably would have made so much fun making you cry, but Dipper told me I should be gentler with you because you are… 'really trying to integrate', that whats he said, so I figured I'll just let you cut onions."  
"Onions? Hu?"  
"You'll see. Cut them really fine, we'll be using them later for dinner."  
Bill soon understood what those two subjects had in common. He grimaced about the fact that a human body cried at almost every occasion. General feelings, sadness, happiness, pain, cutting onions… it just made no fucking sense.  
The fact that Ford stood next to him, holding a small phial to catch the salty tears didn't make it one bit better.  
Bill couldn't hold himself back from feeling unnerved, cutting the last onion to small pieces.  
"Yeesh, that's just too strange. What now? Next ya want me to pee in a cup or somethin?"  
"Well", Ford answered strangely calm. "Exactly that"  
Bill looked at him in sheer disgust. "Whoa, Fordsie. You didn't mean that, did cha?!"  
Ford corked up the phial filled with a sample of Bill tears. Bill absentmindedly wiped his face.  
"I have decided to extend my collection of samples from you."  
"I'm impressed, IQ. What did cha learn so far? I'm a magical creature with obviously no magical features - how very interesting. But have it your way, I'll gladly piss in your coffee-cup, c'mon, just give me a mug."  
Ford looked visibly vexed. "Is there no way to shut you up? One more word and I'll shock you into oblivion, Cipher." Bill looked at him with a provoking look on his face and remained silent.  
Wordlessly Ford pushed a plastic cup into Bills hands and pointed in the directions of the laboratory loo.  
Bill opened and closed his mouth several times, too short of an biting answer and also in attention of the threat.  
Ultimately Bill gave in and turned to go to the sanitary station ford had erected so they wouldn't have to go all the way up into the shack (after all, when you became old, even if you decide not to show it, it sometimes was good to have a own bathroom in close vicinity).  
He would fill the white plastic cup to the brim if that's what Fordsie wanted, a grim smile on his lips.  
  
Ford deliberately ignored the sloshing cup filled to the very brim, Bill placed carefully on his table, smiling viciously, his task dutifully fulfilled.  
He just handed him another cup, which earned him an bewildered stare. More? What the hell did the old man wanted to do with all … that?!  
"I'm interested in another bodily fluid of yours."  
Bill stood there, still dumbfounded. "And that is?"  
Spit? Sweat? Shit? He hoped not.  
"It's a little delicate. I'm interested in the ability wether or not you can reproduce, which means, I need your sperm."  
Bill looked so bewildered, Ford leaned back in his chair and tapped unconsciously with his pencil against the metal wristband. He cleared his throat.  
"You do know what I mean, do you? Humans need to reproduce and beget children. Therefore men and woman have to have sexual intercourse. But men can tend to their sexual desire themselves, which-"  
Bill got a grip of himself and cut him off. "Oh stop it, Fordsie. I don't need the bees-and-birds talk, least from you! I'm not that ignorant of your silly human mating activities."  
He still had to process what Ford wanted him to do. Masturbating and Ford didn't get together in his head that easily.  
Bill swallowed. "You know what? Now you did it. That's just too sick and disgusting. Whooa… I mean, really! But I'll make you a deal, you can get as much spit as you can collect in those plastic cups of yours, that stuff's cheap! Know what? I'm generous, here, have a free sample!"  
Bill spat in the old mans face, his features drawn into a mask of fury.  
He had decided not to lower himself this deep. Wherever these feelings of shame came from, they were stronger than ever. The older man wiped his face, not showing emotions.  
"Bill Cipher, you will do as I request.", he commanded in his harshest voice. "This is for scientific reasons solely. Get that idea out of your airhead that this fills me with any pleasure."  
Bill flinched back. "Ehw, I absolutely hope not! Gross! But nonetheless, I refuse to do that. It's just… I mean… no, I can't do this for you. I won't. And before you shock me out of my wits, this' nothin you can force on me!"  
Ford had got up from his seat. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pinched. "You think so?"  
"Hey what-" Bills eye grew wide. The sharp pain let him jerk back, his muscles going rigid from the electricity.  
Ford once again acted way too fast for his age. He was up against Bill in an instant, pulling out a leather case, opening it in a swift move, pulling out and jabbing an injection into the demons bruised arm.  
The pain subsided as Bill looked down his arm, seeing the syringe still sticking in his skin.  
"What the- F- F-…o…rd…." His muscles went limp all at once. His knees turned to pudding, letting him collapse in one disgraceful heap of legs and arms.  
"Whhy…aaa….???", he couldn't speak anymore, his mouth felt fuzzy, his tongue so heavy.  
Ford was still in his field of vision, readjusting the glasses on his nose.  
"I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I really need that sample. It's your fault for not cooperating…", he sighed. Ford bent down and picked up the limp body like a broken doll. Bills head lolled on his shoulders.  
He tried to speak again, but nothing more than indistinct noises came out of his mouth. His lips wouldn't move as he willed them to. It was like all his strength had left his body at once.  
Ford splayed him out on the bench with the leather straps. He looked distant. "It's some sort of anesthesia I invented… well, not exactly anesthesia… You're still fully capable of thinking and feeling. You'r body just not under your control anymore, it's like being temporary paralyzed. Ah, and don't worry, the toxin doesn't affect any organ functions and automatic processes like breathing."  
It was strange how Ford could talk about science so very sincere and turn happy about the weirdest and darkest facts, totally ignoring the situation.  
Bill tried to put up a fight, but nothing happened. He couldn't even lift a finger, let alone scream at Ford for what he was doing to him. Or about to do.  
Bill had removed his clothes beforehand, as usual, except the boxer-short with the Dorito-pattern. Now Ford slipped two gloved fingers under the waistband of said shorts.  
Bill panicked, he struggled some more, only archiving his hands to twitch. Ford gave him a short surprised look before he continued shoving the pants down to his ankles.  
Bill closed his eyes violently, which was luckily something he still had under control.  
He wished to be numb, but he surely wasn't when he felt fingers grope his nether regions. Fords voice boomed in his ears.  
"I really do not take pleasure in this", the scientist sighed. "It's even embarrassing. But I gave you multiple chances and you made clear that you wouldn't cooperate."  
Bill gasped when he felt the fingers close around his dick. He kept his eyes shut, not able to hold back some unarticulated noises of protest. The touch tainted him. He felt it spread like a black aura, cold and disgusting.  
Ford started to move. He had used some sort of lube first, slicking up his yet soft cock.  
Bill gurgled in embarrassment. He willed his body to move with all the strength he cold muster, making his limbs twitch at random. It was no use. All his body did was writhe in lust on its own.  
He couldn't do anything against Ford, feeling the friction, feeling himself getting heated up.  
Bills eyes were still closed and a picture of Dipper emerged, yeah, why not just think of Pine Tree? But he thew that image violently from him. No, this was wrong. This was so wrong.  
"That's the spirit…", Ford mumbled to his hardening member. Bill felt his face grow red.  
His breath got faster as the arousal spread through his body, making him whimper. He wished he could have held back that noise.  
He wanted to stop Ford from abusing his body. There had to be something he could do. Normally the thought of Ford alone would have killed all sexual desire, but because of obvious reasons this didn't work now. He was fully hardened now, a writhing coil of hate and desire fought in his gut.  
Bill desperately thought of things that would prevent him from feeling pleasure in the friction.  
His downfall? No, he instantly thought of being naked before Ford there and then. All the pain Ford had inflicted on him so far? No… this just made it worse in a twisted way.  
He was trying to hold back moans now.  
His dreams.  
Yes.  
The sheer horror of his dreams did the thing. He cooled down, felt cold, felt freezing. The long, shadowy claws of the monsters penetrating his skin, doing these unspeakable things. Blood. Pain.  
Ford made frustrated clicking noise with his tongue.  
"Don't make this harder for you…", he almost whispered.  
Bill wrenched open his eyes and gasped hard. The lubed fingers of Fords other hand found a way down his bottom, gingerly circling around his hole.  
No. No. No!  
One gloved finger slipped in.  
Bill wanted to scream. He couldn't. Everything that came out of his mouth was senseless moans.  
This wasn't real.  
Fords finger digger deeper.  
Hot, wet streaks of tears ran down the sides of Bills face.  
This was too much.  
He had lost the mental image of his horrors long ago, engrossed in this new horror unfolding in his own body. The stroking that had subsided a little started again. Ford inserted a second finger, widening him further. A sick, twisted feeling took over his body.  
This was too much.  
The probing fingers touched his prostate. Bill closed his eyes once again, moaning in submission. His lust reached its peak as Ford brushed his sweet spot again and again, the stroking growing faster.  
He felt his whole body tensing, the pressure building up.  
Too much.  
A chocked cry accompanied him spurting hot sperm all over his stomach. His climax washed in waves over his body, leaving him broken and sore.  
Luckily he couldn't see Fords pleased smile, otherwise he would have puked.  
"Very good", Ford commented, gently pulling out his fingers.  
Bills stomach clenched at the disturbing feeling of loss.  
He kept his eyes shut when Ford scooped the warm liquid off his stomach in another phial. Tears were still seeping out of the corners of his eye.  
Ford finished taking his samples. He pulled Bills shorts back on, then removed his gloves.  
"Thank you for your cooperation. The effects of the injection will wear off in a few hours, you may still feel dizzy and a little numb for the rest of the day. I'm leaving you now, I'm in my study, go upstairs when you're ready.", he told him in a dry voice, bare of emotion.  
Bill didn't show in any way that he had heard him.  
When he was sure that Ford had been gone, he opened his bloodshot eyes and felt disgusted by the pathetic sounds he made when he couldn't stop himself from weeping anymore.  
What a sad little thing had he become.  
His body wouldn't do more than random jerking when he willed himself to lift a hand. He still couldn't do more than cry and be alone with his thoughts.  
He somehow had the feeling that he needed to be angry, but his inside felt hollow and broken.  
The desperate urge to leave this cave rose in his stomach, he wanted to wrap himself into a blanket and wait for Pine Tree … Pine Tree…  
What would Pine Tree think?  
Sudden panic welled up in his chest.  
No, he wouldn't tell him. He couldn't.  
But he needed to tell him to which lengths Fords cruelty went.  
But Pine Tree wouldn't believe him anyway. As always.  
No. No. No.  
It was just too disgusting!  
Dipper would surely feel grossed out by him.  
He knew, that his body was tainted. Dipper mustn't find out!  
He needed Dipper!  
  
Hours, that seemed like years, passed.  
Nothing happened in the big room. The body of the blonde young man laid splayed out on the bench like a offering for some cruel gods.  
His eye was locked to a non specific point on the rock ceiling for some time now. Occasionally a faint sob shook the body, but his tears had dried up ages ago.  
The voices in his head were silent and screaming at the same time - it was like static noise.  
Self loathing. Self pity.  
He didn't knew anymore.  
His neck itched. On reflex he wanted to scratch it and was surprised when his arm rose sluggishly and a little shaky to meet his needs.  
That somehow awakened him from the chaos in his head.  
He needed three attempts to get into a sitting position. Suddenly there was nothing he wanted more than to leave the room.  
His feet were still to weak to carry him, but somehow he managed to get on the floor and crawl in the direction of his discarded clothes. His body ached from laying still the whole time, the uneven stone floor scraped his bare skin, but his will drove him onward. The pain actually eased the feelings inside. It felt almost relieving.  
When being in human form with normal cognitive abilities already got on Bills nerves, being as groggy as now was the worst. Somehow he managed to get his T-Shirt and jeans on, inside out, and the zip of his jeans not closed because his fingers were to weak to grab the zipper. Not that he cared overly much. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he crawled on all fours to the elevator. The place made his stomach churn.  
The staircase seemed like a unconquerable mountain. He dragged himself up, step for step, sweating and cursing and savoring the pain that replaced all thoughts.  
Mobilizing his last energy he activated the mechanism to swing open the secret door, once again scaring some unknowing tourists.  
" 'ey Ocean. Wanna... give me a hand?", he panted. Said young man was at his side in seconds.  
"Oh gosh! What the… I'll call a doctor!"  
He wanted to turn and run to the telephone when Bill grabbed him surprisingly hard at the wrists.  
"No. No doctors. Help me get into the bathroom. I'm.. I'm not hurt. Just exhausted."  
Lying - once his second nature - seemed to get harder to bear every second. He was not okay, he was hurt.  
Oceans green eyes looked sceptic at him. "Are you sure, Bill?", he asked quietly.  
"Sure as hell. Now help me up, kid."  
Ocean obeyed and put a hand around his waist to drag him onto his useless feet.  
He told the shocked customers some meaningless words, but Bill didn't listen. Setting one foot in front of another was taxing enough.  
"What the fuck is he doing to you?!", Ocean whispered, half-carrying, half-dragging him through the room.  
"None of your business…", Bill mumbled strained.  
"Oh come on! That's… that's inhuman! Why's everyone watching you getting… getting abused by that man! I mean-" "Shadap… You don't understand…" Ocean fell silent at once. He probably felt hurt because he only wanted to help him. Bill didn't care. He had not the strength to explain the complicated relationship he had with the Pines. With Ford Pines in particular.  
He felt a sharp pain in his heart when the thought hit him once again, that he deserved this. Then again, he didn't. It wasn't his fault. But somehow… now… yes… he didn't know anymore.  
Ocean sat him down on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Thanks a lot, Ocean…", Bill said, his breathing a little strained. " 'm fine now."  
Ocean stemmed his hands into his sides. "I can clearly see that you're not."  
Bill shot him a weary glance. "That's cute. But 's none of your business still. Go away."  
The handsome man seemed hurt. "I just… I wanted to…" he stumbled, glancing at the tiled floor.  
Bills expression softened. "I know. But you don't understand, you're not involved… Just… go - thank you."  
Ocean looked at him, defiance in his eyes. "But maybe I want to be involved."  
It irritated Bill how persistent the human was. "Why?", he asked exhausted.  
The young man grew instantly red in the face. Bills eye widened a bit. "Oh please! Don't! Don't tell me it's because you like me!"  
The faint amusement he had felt was suddenly overlaid with the thought Ford, looking down on him, touching him. His stomach lurched. Turning his head to one side and grabbing the rim of the tub, he spit yellow bile into it.  
He felt Ocean support him, softly rubbing his back. The touch made him recoil.  
"… Leave. ' don't want anyone near me jus' now. Go…"  
Ocean sensed his withdrawal and that he wasn't the one that could help him right now. His shoulders sagged.  
"Okay… I.. I'll send Dipper up when he's home…"  
Bill shot him a glance. So this human was really attentive. He just nodded.  
Ocean left with a last remorseful glance back at the hunched figure.  
Under great effort Bill managed to lock the door and extracting his clothes once again. He washed away the trickle of vomit and sat himself down under the gentle rain of the shower.  
The water ran over his naked body and although he should theoretically feel better, he had not the feeling that he was getting any cleaner. The foulness sat deep under his skin, corrupting his whole body and mind. He scrubbed himself, manically, all the places Ford ad touched him, until his flesh was red and raw and his skin hurt.  
The blackness was still there, pulsing under his skin. It was no use. He sunk his hands into his hair, a long, distorted scream bubbled up, filling the room with madness. The water boiler had run out of warm water and ice cold rain splattered down on him. Not that it mattered.  
The nicest thought emerging was, that no one could see his tears now.  
  
His body was cold as ice when he finally climbed out of the shower.  
The old clothes made his skin crawl. He would have to burn those.  
Only with a huge towel wound around his body he went up the stairs and took fresh clothes out of the wardrobe.  
All the scrubbing in the world hadn't done one thing. Every inch of his skin Ford had abused burned like a thousand suns. It filled his mind. It filled his world.  
He curled up in the bed, the blanket drawn over his face.  
When Dipper came he would just pretend to be asleep. Maybe he even could catch some sleep.  
He scoffed.  
There was no way he could sleep now.  
Or ever again.  
  
"He's in really bad shape…"  
Bill had left the door a bit ajar and now listened to Oceans worried voice talking to the homecoming twins.  
"I'm on it.", Dipper replied. He heard the creaking of the floorboard and some rustling.  
"Wait. I'm… could you… I mean.. it's not okay what Mr. Pines does to him.", the other blurted out.  
Bill wrinkled his brow. Ocean was a case of his own.  
"Oh.. thank you for your concern, but I'll handle it. Bill's asking for it, you know? I don't support the way both of them behave… it's complicated."  
Asking for it.  
He was asking for it?  
He was.  
Probably.  
Bill closed the door silently and snuck back into bed to hide his face under the blanket. He needed to get his expression under control before Dipper saw him.  
Said young man opened the door cautiously, detecting Bill only on second glance.  
He tiptoed to the bed and carefully pulled the blanket back. Bill mimed being asleep.  
Dipper watched him for a moment and carefully tucked the blanket back under his chin, then he silently left the room.  
"He's asleep, I don't want to wake him."  
Bill could hear him talking to his twin sister through the door.  
"You can hang out in my room", Mabel chirped happily.  
"Thats actually a great idea. We can do homework together."  
Last thing he heard before Mabels door went shut was her groaning.  
Bill sighed and turned to his side.  
As suspected. Dipper still thought he was the one at fault.  
If he ever found out…  
Did he ask for it?  
The bile rose in his throat only thinking about it again.  
He was sure he didn't.  
Or did he?  
His self-confidence had crumbled to tiny pieces without him noticing.  
A pained scream got caught in his throat. He couldn't cry or scream with the twins next bedroom.  
He swallowed down his emotions, it didn't matter, everything inside was already black and sick.  
He wanted to be comforted by Dipper so desperately.  
  
Bill had been sitting leaned against the wooden wall for a while now when Dipper carefully entered the room some time later.  
"Oh hey! Didn't want to wake you up.", he greeted him, stepping in front of the bed.  
Bill tried to smile, he had practiced it over the last half hour. There was no genuineness in it, it was just a muscle movement.  
"I jus' woke up a few moments ago. Not feelin too well…", Bill lied.  
Dipper sat down with an concerned expression. He laid his hand on Bills forehead.  
"Mhh.. you're not hot."  
This time Bills smile was a bit cheekier. "Not hot? Wow, thanks a lot!"  
Dipper blushed. "I mean your temperature, jerk! But your hairs a little damp. With the weather getting colder it's no wonder you feel sick … How did it go with Ford?"  
Bill avoided Dippers eyes. "Not a really good day, I'm exhausted. Unlike you promised he wasn't either gentle nor nice."  
The words were carefully composed over the last few hours. He just wouldn't talk about it and he knew Dipper wouldn't press that matter. Plus he caused him to have a guilty conscience and that with good reason.  
Dipper twiddled with his fingers. "Uh.. sorry. I thought I brought my point across. You didn't… do anything to… provoke him, did you?", the brunette asked cautiously.  
Bills eye twitched. He didn't answer. Dipper probably took that for a 'yes'.  
They sat there, side by side, not saying anything to each other for a while.  
Dipper finally sighed and turned to Bill, cautiously hugging him.  
"Sorry…"  
Bill weakly lifted his arms to counter the hug. His mouth felt too dry to answer, but Dippers warmth was soothing.  
"You're really not your old self anymore…", he said.  
"Oh, wow, how did ya notice?", Bill scoffed. "I mean, still four limbs, a body and one functioning eye, that's really not that much of a difference… oh waaait - the shape! It's the shape!"  
Dipper had to smile and pulled him even closer. "Stupid triangle. I meant your personality… but I guess you still have it in you."  
Bill was glad Dipper couldn't see his face. He was right. Bill had changed in so many ways.  
The younger one broke the hug. "Want to come downstairs with me? We're having steak with onions."  
Bill tired to keep his face emotionless. "I'd rather stay here in bed, 'm still not good."  
Dipper looked concerned. "Okay. Do you want me to bring your meal up…?"  
The demons face relaxed in relief. "'t would be great, Pine Tree."  
Dipper gave him a reassuring smile and hopped off the bed to go downstairs.  
In the kitchen Ford was about to lay out the table and glanced up. "Where's our favorite dream-demon?"  
"Oh, he's not feeling well. I'm bringing up his meal for him.", Dipper answered honestly. "You really seem to have worked him hard today…"  
A worried glint appeared in Fords eyes. "Do you…" He cleared his throat. "Do you talk about what I do to him down in the labs?"  
Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. But he mostly just whines and I guess he's good at over-exaggerating, but something's really off today. What did you do exactly?", he inquired.  
"Ah, just more tests. You know. I needed some samples… and then I tested the effects of some sort of injection on him - Oh no worries, I've tested it on me before, no long term effects, but that might explain why he's feeling a little… unwell. Nothing to worry about."  
Dipper knitted his brows reproachfully. "Great-uncle Ford, didn't I pleaded you to be a bit more considerate towards Bill?"  
Ford leaned back, his face showing a guilty expression. "You did, but I lost my temper with him again. He's not easy to work with, considering our history… but I probably don't need any further tests, I think I got everything I need now. He can rest tomorrow - Stan surely will find a suitable task for him to do while I work on the solution of the problem."  
Dippers face lit up. "Oh, great! I'll tell him that."  
He turned to go up the stairs with a tray of food, then stopped in the doorframe and looked back at his uncle. "Oh, and he's free on weekends too, isn't he? Because Mabel and I wanted to go out with friends this saturday and we'll take him with us."  
Ford held up his six fingered hands. "No problem with me. You have control over him, that's enough." Dipper didn't notice the pained smile, he was already running up the stairs to tell his secret-boyfriend the news.  
  
Dipper had a great dinner with all the members of his family. Mabel was especially bouncy tonight, Stan as grumpy as ever, bickering with Fords nerdy behavior. His guilty conscience about Bill eating all alone slipped gradually from his mind and only snapped back when he went up the narrow stairs much later that evening.  
He tried to avoid squeaking the hinges of the bedroom door when entering.  
It was already dark outside and no light burned in the bedroom. Coming from the brightly lit kitchen he leaned against the closed door to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. When he could see the silhouettes of his furniture he snuck up to the bed, nearly jumping out of his skin when he noticed a figure standing motionless before the window.  
It was Bill. Of course it was Bill, standing with his back to Dipper. He turned and the soft golden glow of his inhuman eye gave him away immediately.  
"Are you feeling better?", Dipper asked, barely containing the insecureness of his voice.  
Bill didn't reply but turned fully, stepping closer to Dipper. He raised his hands and cupped Dippers face.  
"Do you love me?"  
His voice was very low and Dipper wasn't quite sure for a moment if he had heard a subtle dangerous undertone in it. Almost like a threat.  
But Bills eye was fixed on him and he could loose himself in it's depths. The secrets of the universe.  
"Of course.", he whispered hoarsely.  
Of course? Yes. Yes, he loved him. He felt it in his heart.  
Bill kissed him like a drowning man clutching to the last straw. Dipper was surprised by the sheer passion in it. They stumbled back, the brunette bumping against the bedpost.  
Bill pushed him down onto it and straddled him in one swift motion.  
He leaned forward, burying his face in the nape of Dippers neck. "I need you", he mewled. Dipper gasped at how desperate his voice sounded, he pulled him closer and kissed his neck on impulse. Bill shuddered. "I wan't you in me..", he breathed softly.  
Dipper hissed, grabbing Bills hips hard and grinding him against his crotch. He was hard and Bill had sparked something deep within.  
Greedily he pulled off Bill's T-shirt and his own and impatiently opened the buttons zippers of their trousers. Too many layers of clothes. He pushed Bill from his lap to ged rid of his jeans and do the same to Bill. He wanted it. Now.  
He sat back, leaning against the wall with his upper body, dragging Bill back on his lap.  
"Y… you want me to … do... you?", he breathed shakily.  
Bill nodded, rubbing his hard length against Dippers, leaking precum. He kissed Dipper, getting on his knees and taking Dippers dick between his bottom cheeks to rub down on him. Dipper moaned softly into his mouth, sliding his hands down to fondle Bills ass.  
The demon gasped, biting down on his neck while Dipper explored him with his fingers.  
Everywhere were Dipper touched him, he felt white, he felt cleansed. Dipper would make him whole again. He was sure of it.  
He positioned himself over Dipper, roughly pulled the boys hands away and pushed himself down on the slick head of Dippers member. Dipper screamed, cutting the scream off with bared teeth.  
"Y-You're ah not ready!", he hissed.  
Bill pushed down further. It chafed, it burned, he was still too tight. But he needed it.  
"I wan't to be yours!", he gasped. Dipper stifled his moans, his head spinning. His hands were still on Bills hips and he really wasn't sure if he wanted to stop the demon from taking him in or pushing him down some more. He looked up at Bills face in the dim shadows. His glowing eye was narrowed in pain and lust at the same time, his white teeth bared in an unsettling manner. He hissed and shivered at the pain of the stretch.  
"Bill", Dipper moaned softly. The demons pupil focussed on Dipper. "Stop. Relax. Breathe.", he commanded in a soothing whisper. Bill let out his strained breath at once. With their eyes still locked he breathed in and out, feeling the tension slowly seeping away. The throbbing pain subsided, he felt warm inside, he felt the writing coil of feelings ease.  
"Yes", Dipper breathed, carefully pushing Bills hips down. "It hurts at first, but you need to stay relaxed. It gets better soon. I love you, I'm here with you…" The demon sighed and shuddered at those whispered words, savoring the feeling of the young mans length sliding in some more inches.  
He took him in all the way, slinging his shaking arms around Dippers neck and staying in this position motionless for a few precious moments.  
"You feel so great…", Dipper moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily. Bill gasped, pressing himself harder against the other one. He slowly rose and sank back, milking Dippers shaft. "So…- good…-!", Dipper panted, thrusting into the motion.  
"Say it again", Bill pleaded hushed.  
Dipper stopped his motion. "What?"  
"That you love me."  
"I love you." He moved again, pushing deep inside, Bill sighed.  
"And that you'll be there for me."  
"I'm there for you, always."  
Bill shuddered. He pressed his face against Dippers neck. The young man could feel the wetness on Bills cheeks, but before he could process or ask why, Bill moaned in his ear, shutting down all reasonable thoughts, blanking out his mind. "Please fuck me!"  
He did as asked, thrusting into Bill, deep and savoring, barely stifling the sounds both of them made.  
Bill was near, his length hard and leaking a pearly white liquid on it's top.  
Dipper grabbed him, stroking, feeling Bills whole body taunting as he came, clenching around his dick. He bit his lips, holding back a scream while cumming deep inside.  
Bill went soft, leaning against him, panting and sweaty.  
Everything was good now.  
Except nothing was.  
Nothing would ever be good again.  
He bit back a sob, still burying his tear-streaked face in Dippers neck.  
"Please don't leave me. Ever."  
  
Bill stayed in bed the next day, kissing Dipper goodbye.  
He had slept like a stone after Dipper had showered him with kisses and promises. Somehow Dipper had truly become the centre of his small world. He knew there was still not a hundredth percent trust, on both sides, but somehow it felt like they were fated for each other.  
Dipper had soothed the pain and although he still tensed when thinking about Ford and what had happened in the lab, the memory began to fade.  
Being human meant to forget - a luxury he never had before.  
The door burst open, waking him from his daydreams. Bill shot straight up and looked around panicking.  
For a split second Bill thought it was Ford and his body already recoiled when he noticed the figure dressed only in a bathrobe and underwear was Stanley. He relaxed a bit.  
"Hey  slacker, you up already? Why aren't you down and mowing the lawn already? I'm not paying you for sleeping, buddy!"  
Bill blinked twice. "You're not payin' me at all?", he ventured.  
"And that's where you are wrong. The kids talked me into paying you twent- fifte- five whole dollars for a working day. Come on!"  
He grabbed Bill and urged him down the stairs.  
"I'm- it's- what- wait!"  
He stopped them midway, stemming his heels into the stairs.  
"I'm an all knowing, powerful demon and not some housemaid!", he declared haughtily.  
"And I'm the queen of Saba.", Grunkle Stan replied sarcastically. "As far as I can tell you're trapped in a human body, and by the looks of it, a pretty darn weak one."  
"Weak!", Bill called out against his better judgement. "I'm not weak!"  
"Oh are you? I don't believe you, kiddo."  
"Oh I'll show ya alright!" His eye flared red.  
"Great, you can begin in the front yard."  
Bills mouth dropped open and his cheeks reddened.  
Stan was really not to be underestimated.  
  
Shoving the lawnmower over the high grass Bill contemplated about Stanley. He was still angry at himself that he had fallen for the trap so easily. The old man was cunning. And strangely, he didn't sense any malicious vibes coming from him. There was no prejudice, only the same level of harassment he treated everyone with.  
It made him more likable and less intimidating than his twin brother.  
Bills expression hardened.  
He had hoped not to meet Ford in the house, but after getting dressed and reluctantly making his way to the porch, he met the man on the bottom of the stairs. He had stopped in his tracks, totally petrified, feeling the hairs on his necks standing on end.  
But Ford had treated him like air and just went by.  
Since then Bill worked in the garden and trimming the lawn for the last time in the year.  
Ocean came in for work, greeting him shyly, too nervous to talk.  
Shortly after that, the first tourists arrived to be scammed by Stan.  
It was a sunny day and soon Bill felt the hard work get to him. He wiped his brow and paused the mower for a moment.  
His glance fell on the dark pine trees, rustling in the autumn wind.  
The forest seemed to call out to him. The weirdness deep within knew its master.  
Bill extended a hand.  
Magic was so easy when he was in his original form. It was like breathing. Although then breathing was not a issue.  
It was so easy then - the blue flames - he flexed his fingers… and gasped when blue sparks flew from his fingertips.  
He jerked back, loosing his balance and landing in a fresh pile of mown grass.  
Was that real?  
He looked down on his hand in disbelief. His hand trembled when he tried again.  
Nothing happened.  
But it was real, he was sure.  
He took a deep breath. He needed to stay focussed, that was the secret. Staying calm.  
He stuck out his arm, ready to try again. Breathing deep in.  
"I don't pay you for slacking off!"  
Stans voice made him jump.  
The old man had his hands on his hips, staring at him from the porch. There was no sign he had seen what had happened before.  
Still too baffled he nodded, standing up and starting to work again. He would try later in secret.  
Bills heart was beating so fast, he was almost sure everyone in Gravity Falls could hear it.  
Sparks.  
Sparks of hope.  
  
Stan worked him hard that day but everything was better than being in the laboratory with Ford.  
He had no time to try out his magic again, but the thought lingered in the back of his head for the whole day.  
It surprised him when the twins came back from school and he still was occupied with dusting the living room.  
"Hey Billy!" Mabel jumped at him and pulled him in an suffocating embrace, Stan raised his brows at the scene.  
"Don't call me that, Shooting Star.", Bill grumbled and shoved her away.  
Dipper just smiled at them but stayed at a safe distance because of Stan. He turned to his Grunkle. "Can we have him now?"  
"Ah yes, the kid worked real hard today, you can have him now."  
Bill stepped before him and stretched out his hand. "My five dollars."  
Stand smiled nervously. "Ah, yes, well, I nearly forgot!"  
He forwarded the green bill into Bills hand. Mabel tilted her head to one side. "But Grunkle Stan, you wanted to pay him twenty dollars!"  
Bills eye narrowed when the old man began sweating and stuttering. "Twenty dollars? You know my hearing isn't as good as it was!"  
Mabel crossed her arms, her brother joined her. Stan could never deflect their claims for very long.  
He grunted and counted out the missing dollars into Bills still outstretched hand.  
Bill smiled down at the money when Dipper snatched it away, handing out ten dollars to his sisters. "Hey!", Bill protested when Dipper held up his index finger in warning.  
"Already forgot that you owe us your clothes?"  
Bill grumbled but held his mouth. Stan shoved them out of the way. "Go out and play, children, the next tourists are arriving!"  
Mabel looked at them in disconcerting manner.  
"How about we go into the forest today and connect with nature, eh?"  
Dipper nudged Bill into the ribs. "There's a new boy in our class. He's a scout…"  
That  was the reason why they 'connected' with nature all afternoon, stumbling over roots, being chased by wild animals and finally getting drenched by an horrible cold autumn rain while running back to the shack, everything accompanied with Mabels energetic squeals and high pitched screams. Even though Bill felt good almost the whole time, he still wished he had time to test his discovery.  
After Mabel and Dipper had showered warm against the coldness, Bill entered the bathroom and climbed under the shower himself. He turned on the tap and only then he gave in to the tension that had built up all day. He stretched his arms in anticipation and willed the magic to flow.  
And really - there were blue sparks - weak - but nonetheless there.  
He bit back a scream of triumph.  
It was back! It never left him! He just needed to trigger it somehow.  
He tried a few more times, feeling that this drained him, but nothing could muffle his high spirits.  
  
Over the course of the weekend Bill always practiced in secret and noticed his magic to get stronger and stronger, small flames licking up his fingers and sending a tingly feeling down his spine.  
He would cast this meat suit away and be finally free once again.  
When he couldn't force his magic and was with the twins and their friends, he dwelled in phantasies.  
Like what he would do with Ford - so many possibilities, every one of them ending in an ocean of blood. Before IQ had done unspeakable things to him it was fun to play with the old man, now he only felt crippling hate mixed with fear. Tearing him apart, limb for limb, while keeping him alive. Peeling off his skin. Crushing every bone. Bleeding him dry...  
"Ahg! B- Bill?"  
Bill blinked. Dipper looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"Oh sorry what? Wasn't listening."  
"Y- your grin looked really creepy for a moment there..."  
Bill showed him his sweetest smile. " 't was probably jus' the light, dear."  
Dipper looked confused. "Probably…"  
And Dipper - what he would do with his Pine Tree almost made him flash a toothy grin again.  
If there was a way to force him into a human form, there had to be a way to make Pine Tree a demon.  
A affectionate glint shone in his eyes when he looked at Dipper.  
Yes, he would make him an equal, and then they would be together for all eternity, reigning over chaos and destruction. Living in a world made just for their entertainment- No distractions, no endangerments, no heroes - a fun world!  
  
His elation only was stifled on sunday afternoon when he realized, that the weekend was over soon and he would be at the mercy of the older twins again. Stan still wasn't half as bad, but he wanted to avoid Ford at all costs.  
On monday Bill didn't try to sleep in when Dipper got up, but went down with the twins to have breakfast. When they were gone he lazily dressed and went down to the giftshop to find out what gruesome work Stanley had selected for him today.  
Strangely Stan was nowhere to be seen. He decided to wait for him at the counter and played boredly with an fake eyeball. A metallic click came from behind his back and he turned around hurriedly to see the secret passageway to swing open and reveal the silhouette of Ford.  
He gritted his teeth. Damn! The magic he could produce was still no more harmful than the lick of cigarette lighter, he had to hold back.  
Ford would surely ignore his presence like he had done all weekend. He relaxed his grip on the counter. No need to worry…?  
Ford located the demon and a thin smile curled his lips.  
"There you are! Come with me."  
Bills mouth popped open. "No."  
"You know what happens when you disobey, don't you, Cipher?", growled the old man.  
"I'm not comin! You promised Dipper ya didn't need me anymore. No…" Bill swallowed. "No tests anymore!"  
Ford had stepped into the room and his huge frame was looming over BIlls frail human body.  
"He's right, no more tests." Bill didn't dare to relax because he knew there was more. "This will be the solution. The product of the countless hours we spent together. Aren't you exited?"  
If Bill was any judge of that, and surely he was, Fords smile seemed more than mad.  
"No!", he breathed, trying to escape sideways.  
The old mans speed was not from this world. He grabbed Bills wrist and yanked him to his knees.  
Out of the corner of his eye Bill saw the suspicious glinting metal of a syringe.  
Desperately he whipped his body around, twisting the wrist in Fords merciless grip painfully, and shooting out a concentrated charge of his magic. Ford was taken by surprise when the wave hit him, cutting into his face and shoulder.  
He yelped, but his grip just got harder around Bills arm.  
"So,", he panted, bleeding from shallow cuts in his face. "You already regained some of it? Then it's high time!"  
Bill gurgled and twitched when Ford rammed the injection in between his neck and shoulders. The effect hit him almost immediately, losing control, slumping down, only held up by Fords grip.  
The old man grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Bill gagged at how much the touch repelled him.  
He couldn't do anything once again.  
Ford carried him down the steps, wheezing lightly.  
He put Bill down on the bench and cuffed his hands and feet to the leather straps. This seemed a dumb action since Bill was rendered immobile anyway. Ford appeared to have heard his thoughts.  
"This has its eligibility. We're going to be here for a long time and I'm going to scratch the walls of your magic prison… to seal you up once and forever."  
Bills blood ran cold. Had the scientist really found a way to do that?  
Ford seemed to be sure.  
"The binding spell we performed on weirdmageddon was not permanent. But to make it so, I must engrave it into your skin, your arms, legs and neck to be specific. This will complete the enchantment so that it cannot be broken anymore."  
The panic in Bills eyes brought a smile to Fords lips.  
"Yes. You will be human forever. You will live and die."  
The demon strained his body to work for him, his limbs twitching and jerking, now being restrained perfectly by the leather straps.  
Ford raised a brow. "See?", he commented.  
Bill screamed in anger while Ford calmly sorted out his instruments. There was a new one he applied now - a tattoo gun.  
"This will sting a little…"  
  
"You…- bastard…-!", Bill squeezed through his gritted teeth.  
Ford only snorted. "Oh, your body is waking up already? Your willpower is indeed amazing."  
The buzzing of the gun stung in Bills ear, but not as much as the skin of his neck burned where Ford drew the lines of the spell.  
His ankles and wrists were already covered in black inked cryptograms.  
Fords left hand pressed Bills head to the side while he finished  the first half of the tattoo on his neck.  
Bill hissed, he tried to flex his muscles, only with moderate success. And even if, the straps held him back.  
"Almost done…", Ford said under his breath, drawing blood and injecting ink.  
He stepped back and turned Bills limp neck to the other side.  
"I'll…- kill…- you…-!"  
The old man laughed humorlessly. "That's something I'd like to see."  
The familiar pain penetrated his skin again as Ford began to imprint the last part of the spell.  
During the last hours and every finished symbol, Bill had felt his magic coil inside of him.  
When the first seal on his ankle was completed, it suddenly weakened so instantly, that tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes, but with every other seal it got angrier and… stronger.  
It was like it knew what happened to him and it wanted to defend itself.  
There was still a chance. Still a chance to lash out, to kill Ford, to regain his powers.  
He had said, he'd scratch at the walls of his cage… which meant, that the spells broke through for a tiny moment. If he would let loose in that exact same moment…  
And he finally could pull Ford apart, particle for particle.  
"Oh, so you think you can still escape your fate?", Ford commented. Bill caught himself smiling and discarded that expression. "I will not let that happen, Cipher. You are not going to win."  
"We'll…- see…-", Bill growled, forcing every word with his numbed mouth.  
The old man wiped his temple absentmindedly with his sleeve. He had to concentrate - any shaky lines and the spell wouldn't work. But now there was just a gap left, merely three fingers wide - he would close that and ban the dangerous powers of the demon forever.  
Fords body was strained and his back groaned from sitting hunched for this long.  
Almost there. Just a few more lines. He would have to work fast on the last lines connecting, otherwise the demon could push through the gap and everything was in vain.  
He wiped his brow again and set to work.  
The gap diminished. Two inches, one inch. Bill had become extremely still, apparently focussed on preparing to lash out at him. His six fingered hand shook slightly, the power emitting from the demon burned on his skin. He looked at Bills face, almost flinching back when the inhuman glowing eye with it's slitted pupil was fixed on his face in anticipation.  
Ford gritted his teeth. "I won't let you!"  
He realized suddenly, that if Bill already could speak, his injection must have worn off to the point, Bill could use some muscle movement. A sharp jerk with his neck and the final line could be broken.  
He hissed trough his teeth and put down the tattoo gun with a bang.  
"What..- got..- cold…- feet…-?", Bill asked tauntingly, a forced grin on his lips.  
Ford unzipped some unused leather straps and put them over Bills forehead. The demon felt his head pressed down firmly by the straps, grimacing his face. "…- bastard…-!"  
"W- What are you doing!"  
Ford turned at the unexpected visitor. Even though Bills face was strapped in the other direction, he immediately recognized the voice as Dippers. The boy had sounded utterly surprised and shocked.  
"Dipper, my boy, you shouldn't be here!", Ford said to him, his voice getting a soft edge.  
"What are you doing to him?!"  
Bill heard a faint scraping, as the young man strode into the room. His voice was shrill. Of corse, the scene must look absolutely barbaric and cruel, him strapped to the bench, his body getting abused against his will. Bills heart felt warm. Dipper was on his side, he would save him from Ford.  
"I am completing the spell we placed on him, therefore the markings are necessary. After that Bill will be a human, just like us."  
Dipper had stopped short a few steps away from Ford and Bill.  
"But it hurts him!", Dipper protested.  
"This must be done, Dipper. Go upstairs."  
"No, I won't let you!"  
The boy took one step closer.  
"Pine…- Tree…- save…- me…-", Bill whispered.  
"Great-uncle Ford-"  
"You can't stop me now. I have to do this! It's for your own good!"  
"Wha-"  
Bill heard a thump and Dipper groaning.  
"Stay there!"  
Ford hadn't really just… he felt the anger burst into flame. Ford had hit his grandson.  
The sting of the tattoo gun penetrated his skin so suddenly, he had to hiss.  
"You're..- going to…- die…-!"  
Ford leaned down really near.  
"You listen to me! If you are going to release your magic as planned, you can't channel it - it will burst like a overflowing dam, taking everything down in an instant. Me, this room, the entire shack, if my calculations are right even a part of the town will be in the radius of your unbridled powers. Oh, don't grin, you'll kill my nephew too, you'll dismantle his molecules, not even dust will stay!"  
Bill suddenly felt icy cold.  
Dipper!  
"Ha, I was right, somehow you actually like that boy. So if you don't want him dead, hold yourself back now!"  
His magic lurched - the final line connected - he bit down on his tongue. The magic inside him overflowed, kicked, screamed, went rampant.  
And suddenly.  
Nothing.  
His inner turmoil, the roaring storm.  
All gone.  
No magic.  
Nothing.  
  
  
Had he just really sacrificed his power for a mere mortal?!  
His mouth filled with blood from his bitten tongue.  
He'd missed his chance.  
He'd forsaken his chance.  
For a human.  
Ford sighed and sat back into his stool. Dipper, still sorting out his ringing had, pulled himself up again. Without glancing at his great-uncle he was at Bills side, pulling the straps away and looking down on him  
Bill looked at Dipper desperately. "Dipper …!"  
The boy pulled at the straps, trying to free the stricken demon with trembling hands. "What have you done to him?!" he cried in Fords general direction.  
"It is over. He is now a human for real."  
Dipper looked at Bill, whom he now helped sitting up on the bench. And really, the glow in his eye had faded and left just a regular yellow eye with a slightly slanted pupil. If that could be described as regular.  
Bill was still too weak to sit by himself so Dipper supported him with an arm around his waist.  
"Now we are going to buy him a bus ticket to the opposite end of the country and send him running to fend for his own.", Ford said with obvious satisfaction in his voice.  
"No!", Dipper protested with vigor.  
"He's not your friend, Dipper! When will you finally see the truth?"  
Dipper fell silent, his eyes averted from both his great uncle and Bill.  
"Yes… yes, you are right, great-uncle Ford, he's not my friend.", he replied slowly, Fords regarding his nephew with a prideful glance.  
Bill felt like being stabbed in the heart with a dagger of ice, his stomach sank down into a deep black abyss, his mind prone to follow.  
His powers were gone and Dipper just cast him away?  
Even the laugh, bubbling up, dried up in his throat.  
"He's not my friend", Dipper repeated, looking the old man directly in the eye. "He's my lover."  
"L- Lover!", Ford blurted out. "What are you saying?!"  
"You heard me right! I love Bill!"  
The demon dizzily turned his head to stare at Dipper.  
Dipper wrinkled his brows and couldn't stop himself from laughing at Bills terrified expression.  
"Why're you looking like you saw a ghost. Are you so surprised I told my great-uncle?"  
Bill blinked rapidly a few times, then his mouth, standing agape, formed the whispered words. "Yes."  
Meanwhile Ford got back his composure.  
"I will not allow this under my roof!", he stated, his face stern and angry.  
"Oh good, then I'm glad, I'm living under Grunkle Stans roof. Great-uncle Ford, you'll have to accept this, wether you want it or not, but I won't change my feelings towards Bill."  
"But he's a demon!", Ford shrieked, pulling his hair.  
Dipper helped Bill down the bench, still supporting him.  
"Didn't you just make him fully human? I can't see the problem. You're a very important part of my family, but I can't put you before my love. Until you will accept our relationship fully I'll have no choice to take his side."  
Ford looked desperate, for the first time his words and his wits failing him. "I won't accept it! You leave me no choice!", he croaked.  
Just before entering the elevator Dipper turned his head to look at him with a mildly cold expression.  
"Did you leave him a choice?"  
The elevator doors closed.  
  
Dipper knew that his great uncle would come to reason some day, but he had to give him some time to process this. Ford still loved him and for his sake he could overcome his old hate and bitterness. At least he hoped so.  
Stan wouldn't mind anything he did as long as it made him happy and cost no money.  
Bills body was still not fully back, so he leaned hard against Dipper, feeling the body warmth from the other seep into his cold one.  
Then realization hit him.  
All at once.  
"Pine tree… I'm human…!"  
Dipper looked down on him, half surprised by the statement. "Y- yes, it seems like it…"  
He dragged the ex-demon up the stairs and peered through the spy hole for an safe exit.  
Bill mumbled it over and over again. "I'm human… I feel human, so… so utterly… weak… and lost…"  
Dipper shushed him and operated the secret door behind the vending machine.  
Ocean stared at them wordlessly when Dipper dragged the blonde across the room into the shack.  
He wheezed when he pulled Bill up the stairs to the chamber under the roof. BIll was in some kind of shock, not taking in his environment at all.  
Up in their room Dipper sat him against the wall and closed the door.  
Bill stared down on his shaking hand, then slowly raised his head to look at Dipper with red rimmed eyes. "I…I'm human…!"  
Dipper knelt down and slapped Bill across the face.  
"I know! Isn't that wonderful?"  
"W… wonderful?", Bill blinked.  
There brunette took Bills hand in his own and kissed them.  
"Yes. It's wonderful. We can be together now without worrying. You and me, we will live together, a normal human live. We're going to have jobs, and a home just for ourselves… and maybe Mabel, but ah… We'll be together!"  
"A… always…?"  
Dipper smiled brightly down on him and took him into a firm embrace.  
"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it
> 
> TTATT Thank you for your kind comments so far, I'd appreciate a last round (and feel free to comment any time in the future, I'd love to know people enjoy it still when it's 'old')
> 
> Ford steps out of character very much in this final chapter and I'm sorry for that - while writing this part over the last few months, I came in contact with reverse falls and thought, that I turned my Bill into some kind of Will during the story unintentionally (and Ford is very Gleeful, I guess...) - but it's rather fitting, don't you think?
> 
> I had a very hard time writing all this, especially the Ford&Bill parts, even though this particular scene was in my mind from the beginning (I'm a swine, I know) - I lost motivation during new year totally but I tried to get my shit together and do this for your sake - and mine, because I hate unfinished things and I promised!!! 
> 
> I hope you're satisfied with the end, which is a bittersweet happy end ...  
> I think it's a little weak, but there's nothing better coming to my mind right now (share your ideas if you have any) (probably a glimpse in the future of those two who developed into a rather clingy couple... xD)
> 
> THANK YOU - THIS WAS MY FIRST FINISHED FANFICTION SERIES AND I ENJOYED IT VERY MUCH! SEE YOU SOON <3 <3


End file.
